Dividido por y entre dos
by Yuju535
Summary: cap 11! un día de regreso a donde todo empezó aclarará muchas dudas de Hermione. un final de cap que será el inicio de muuuchas cosas más... HH! lean y dejen reviews plisssssssss!
1. Chapter 1

**La Boda de mi mejor amigo**

_Sólo para que sepan: yo no quiero que esto pase... por mí, mejor si a Hermione se le abren los ojos de una buena vez, lo más pronto posible y Harry decide ver quien es mejor para él... (yo ni siquiera debería estar escribiendo esto! Yo supuestamente estoy en guerra contra harry potter y jk rowling. Especialmente con jk, por darle a sus personajes una vida fea y horrible y... horrible sin amor... y horrible! Mencioné horrible?)_

**Capítulo 1** **Frustraciones**

El par de pies se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina. Regresaron unos pasos y se acercaron otra vez. Llena de indecisión, Ginny Weasley tocó la puerta. no quería entrar, pero necesitaba alguien con quién conversar y no se le ocurría alguien mejor para desahogar todo lo que sentía.

-¿Quién es?

-yo.

-Quién yo?- siguió la voz con tono alegre

-¿Quién crees? Ginny...

Mágicamente, la portezuela se abrió. Desde adentro, sentada tras un gran escritorio lleno de sobres y papeles organizados en carpetas, le esperaba Hermione con una sonrisa de mujer ocupada. El lugar era espacioso, una oficina delicada, decorada con el mejor de los gustos y lo mejor de la tecnología, porque a pesar de encontrarse dentro del mundo mágico, hermione le hacía caso a sus raíces y equipaba su sitio de trabajo con lo necesario para hacerlo pasar por uno típico de muggles.

-Siéntate, ingrata... ¿qué te trae por aquí, desconocida? Ya nunca vienes a verme. Sólo lo visitas a él y luego te vas. Ni siquiera pasas por aquí, para saber si sigo viva...

-sí.. lo lamento, pero no creo que necesite una prueba de vida, harry me mantiene al tanto de todo lo que hacen. Además, confío en que puedes sobrevivir sola...

-gracias...- comentó en tono ofendido sarcástico- qué irritante que has venido hoy.

-lo siento mucho.. es sólo que no me siento bien... pero bueno... eso no importa ahora. Prometo frecuentarte más. Te visitaré siempre que pueda.

-gracias! y ahora, vas a decirme qué es lo que te sucede esta vez?

-a qué te refieres con esta vez?

-nada, nada... sólo que... sólo vienes cuando tienes problemas y necesitas alguien que te escuche.

-eso no es cierto!

-lo que sea... no importa... sólo cuéntame ¿cómo van las cosas?

-bieeeen... sí, ya sabes cómo es mi vida.

-¿sólo bien?

-desde hace años que está sólo bien, ya nunca está maravillosa.

-harry?

-sí. Pero tú lo conoces...

-lo conozco. Y sé que es hombre. Con eso basta para entenderlo todo.

-pero, ¡¿cómo puede ser tan lento! Es que todos los hombres son así de indecisos?

-así que aún no te lo pregunta...

-es tan frustrante! Me llevó a un restaurante hermoso anoche, pero lo único que me pidió, fue que le pase la mantequilla! Por favor! ¡¿cuánto tiempo puede tardarse!- hermione se encogió de hombros –digo, ¿acaso siete años de noviazgo no son suficientes para él? ¿cuánto más se supone que debo esperar?

-no sabría responderte...

-O sea, siete años! Es casi toda mi vida!

-qué melodramática! no es ni... bueno, un tercio y más de tu vida.. pero aun eres joven...

-él...- continuó sin ponerle atención a su amiga- él no es así, él no es así! Me comprendes? Siempre la loca fui yo y él el responsable...- hermione le levantó las cejas en señal de incredulidad –bueno... no tanto así, pero él siempre fue el que se tomaba las cosas del corazón en serio, creo yo... tú lo conociste más que yo- lo último lo dijo con casi un hilo de voz, pero inmediatamente se recuperó y volvió al tono enojado y agitado de hace un momento –pero yo era la que tenía fama de chica de novios en el colegio. Él.. no tanto... es más comprometido... ¿me entiendes?

-perfectamente.- comentó tranquilamente hermione, como si le estuvieran diciendo la cosa más cotidiana del mundo. Ginny se levantó de su silla molesta y empezó a darle vueltas al lugar. Hermione mientras tanto ponía una pila de papeles en orden y los archivaba pacientemente en un cajón de su escritorio. Cualquiera diría que ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

-justo, cuando a mí me entran las ganas de comprometerme de lleno, a él se le van... qué suerte la mía...

–vamos.. no te preocupes. Harry es así... medio volado a veces. Talvez olvida los detalles pequeños y no tiene tiempo para...

-demostrar afecto?

-ehhh... sí, talvez... está muy ocupado. Es jefe de aurores... a penas tiene tiempo de tomar aliento...

-claro! pero tiene tiempo de contarme todo lo que hicieron juntos en el trabajo cuando salimos a tomar café o a caminar... espera! trabaja contigo! Ustedes pasan mucho tiempo junto... Debes saber algo que puedas decirme! Será que ya no le interesa y que tiene otra? Será de aquí del trabajo? Tú qué sabes, hermione?

-no espío a harry en el trabajo! Tengo igual o incluso más trabajo que él...

-sí lo siento... no quise...

-no te preocupes... respira profundo... un café?- le ofreció cortésmente.

-no, gracias... ya debo irme. Estoy atrasada para el trabajo.. sólo quisiera cambiar de tema por un momento. Y qué me cuentas de nuevo, mujer multiusos?

-multiusos! Perdón!

-oops! Perdón, sonó mal...

-sí, pues, no hay nada nuevo. Mi vida monótona como siempre, siempre ocupada...

-lo sé. Harry me lo comenta... Dando clases en la academia de aurores en la mañana, lo del pedo en la tarde...

-P.E.D.D.O.- le corrigió sin muchas ganas

-esa cosa... y luego, trabajos de auror en la noche hasta casi la madrugada! ¿cuándo descansas?

-para mí está bien, yo necesito mantenerme activa... me hace sentirme útil... y el café es mi mejor compañía!

Ginny rió más aliviada de sus problemas personales, se distrajo por un ratito con su amiga de casi toda la vida

-y... has sabido algo nuevo de...?- preguntó hermione sin mirar directamente a los ojos de la pelirroja

-ron?

-sí.. él... cómo le va en Hethfordshire?

-no he hablado con él...- respondió un poco nerviosa –ni me ha escrito... pero creo que viene a visitarnos... tiene.. algo que decirnos.

-oh. Algo que decirles? Tienes idea de que puede ser?- siguió un poco nerviosa, tratando de esconder su curiosidad

-no- se apresuró a decir ginny. Hermione intuyó que su amiga sí tenía idea de qué podía ser, pero simplemente no le quería decir.

-y... eh... cuándo llega?

Ginny no podía zafarse de esa pregunta... no.

-creo que llega... algún día de esta semana...

-cuándo exactamente?

-ay! Hermione! Para de hacerme preguntas! Acaso estamos en un interrogatorio! Cielos! Déjame respirar...

-lo lamento! No te pongas así! Yo sólo preguntaba...

en ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta de hermione y en cuanto ella respondió, ésta se abrió un poco, dejándole paso a un hombre apuesto y alto de cabello negro y ojos verdes, que entró y con una expresión de sorpresa les dirigió una sonrisa a las dos mujeres.

-ginny? Qué haces aquí?

-hola, harry. Cómo estás? Gracias por saludarme...- le respondió la joven con sarcasmo.

-eh... sí.. lo siento... eh.. hola! Y hola a ti también, hermione!- saludó con un beso en la mejilla a su novia y con una sonrisa a su amiga- ginny... cómo así por estos rumbos?

-vine a verte! Pero me detuve primero a saludar a mi super amiga a quien cada día veo menos...

-oh! Genial... bueno, yo ya me voy... solo venía a decirte- refiriéndose a hermione –que necesito que te encargues del caso de McBlise... irá a juicio la próxima semana y el departamento está buscando al resto de sus cómplices...

-está bien. – contestó la joven

-y en cuanto a ti...– continuó harry, dirigiéndose a su novia – aprovecho la oportunidad para matar dos pájaros de un tiro... discúlpame con ron. dile que no puedo ir a la madriguera esta noche porque tengo trabajo pendiente, pero que me mande una lechuza a la oficina para organizar un encuentro a tomar un trago y ahí me cuenta esa noticia tan especial que tenía que dar... ok? Bueno, adiós... chao, hermione! Nos vemos...

hermione miró a ginny a los ojos, tratando de ocultar la molestia que sentía y mostrándole una amplia sonrisa que parecía un tanto fingida, comparada con la que mostraba normalmente. La pelirroja la entendió y sin dar comentarios del asunto, se despidió de lejos de su amiga y salió del lugar.

Había algo raro que le estaban ocultando...que ginny le estaba ocultando porque harry no parecía tener idea de que hermione no sabía de la llegada de ron. los muchos años que llevaba trabajando como auror le habían enseñado a perfeccionar el arte de la curiosidad por lo "prohibido" que había descubierto con sus amigos de colegio, fuera de los libros. a pesar de no haber sido nunca invitada, hermione sabía que tenía que descubrir lo que le escondían y decidió hacerles una visita "imprevista" a los weasleys esa noche...


	2. Nudos en la garganta

**Capítulo 2**

**Nudos en la garganta **

TOC TOC

-Ya voooooy!

La voz chillona de la señora Weasley se oía cada vez más cerca de través de la puerta. Por la ventana se podía observar la sala iluminada y a varias personas riendo y conversando frente la chimenea. La puerta demoró en abrirse porque, según parecía, habían varios niños persiguiendo a la señora y haciéndole juegos que en cierta forma le impedían continuar su camino. Finalmente, el sonido metálico del cerrojo y el crujir de la puerta al abrirse sacó a hermione de los pensamientos que la habían distraído levemente, ya que las risas y el calor de hogar que hace tiempo no sentía con tanta fuerza como en ese momento le hacían desear una familia propia y risas propias en una sala propia...

-hermione? eres tú, querida?- preguntó la dama con extrañeza.

-cómo está, señora weasley?

-muy bien, gracias, querida... y... ehhh... lo lamento... entra, pasa... no te quedes ahí parada en el frío...

-gracias...-respondió la joven con timidez.

El panorama frente a ella era bastante sorprendente. La sala estaba llena de pelirrojos conversando y unos cuantos niños corriendo por todos lados agitados. En cuanto todos la vieron, se sorprendieron un poco. Tenían una expresión que mostraba claramente que no la esperaban...

-lamento interrumpir la... reunión familiar... sólo vengo a dejarle esto a... ti!- exclamó al ver a ginny entrar en la habitación con un bebé en brazos y una mirada de confusión al ver a toda la familia en silencio mirando hacia la entrada- Marian me pidió que te entregara esto... es un paquete que te dejaron en la recepción del ministerio y no recogiste... (pero como hermione no es nada tonta y sabe que nadie se traga eso de "olvidaste esto y por eso te lo traigo como buena amiga que no tiene nada mejor que hacer...", ideó un plan para sonar natural ante todos los presentes que mostraban caras de incredulidad las mismas que cambiaron inmediatamente cuando la joven les respondió que además, quería aprovechar el momento para verlos a todos juntos, ya que nunca tenía oportunidad de hacerlo...)

Gracias a Harry, Ron y el Colegio, había aprendido a mentir de manera convincente; claro que, en esta ocasión, la mentira no era tan... mentira, debido a que en serio extrañaba a la familia weasley... desde lo sucedido entre ella y ron, era un poco incómodo estar con toda la familia sin que algún tema extraño saliera a relucir y alguien termine resentido o con mala cara.. pero ya había pasado suficiente tiempo...

Ya tres años de lo ocurrido... Y dos años sin ver a su "mejor amigo de toda la vida"... seis meses exactos sin ver a la familia reunida... sí! Seis meses... desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Aurelie, al hija menor de Bill y Fleur... Sacando las cuentas sobre cuánto se puede extrañar a gente querida en seis meses, el argumento de Hermione era completamente efectivo. No obstante, Ginny y la señora Weasley se miraron intranquilas, otra señal de que había gato encerrado... el resto de la gente siguió sin poner mucha atención...

Inmediatamente todos, de forma muy cortés, invitaron a hermione a sentarse y ella pronto se unió a la emocionante conversación y a las burlas y bromas de Fred y George. Hermione se sentía muy a gusto.

Paso un largo rato, pero pasó muy rápido porque el tiempo vuela cuando la estás pasando bien. Ya era bastante tarde y los pequeños se quejaban de que tenían hambre y aunque les daban dulces y más cosas, ellos simplemente seguían haciendo cara se hambre monumental. ¡¿por qué Ron demoraba tanto!

Entonces, Hermione escuchó el timbre de su celular sonando vagamente en la distancia. Se levantó rápidamente para ir a buscarlo al armario donde guardaban los abrigos, pero cuando llegó, el sonido se extinguió completamente. Demasiado tarde... ¿De quién sería esa llamada perdida? Hurgó entre la masa de cosas que tenía en su bolso y en el instante en que sintió por fin el material duro de su teléfono, oyó voces emocionadas y un "puf" extraño que provenía de la sala.

Con el corazón a mil por hora, dejó su bolso sin cuidado entre otras muchas cosas que habían dentro de ese armario viejo y camino rápidamente hasta la sala. No se fijaba mucho en se camino, sino en el llegar a la sala. Sentía que los ojos se le nublaban de la emoción. Iba a ver por fin a quien había esperado tanto... ¡por dos años! Estaba tan subida en su nube, que sin querer, tropezó con un par de personas en el corredor. La una era la esposa de Charlie y la otra... ¿quién demonios sería la otra? Ni le importó mirarle la cara para reconocerle.

Y lo ve. Es él.. se acerca y lo saluda calurosamente y él tambiénla saluda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se siente en el paraíso. Pero luego se dio cuanta de que todos estaban muy callados. Ron soltó a Hermione y se dirigió hacia una hermosa joven de cabello largo castaño claro casi rubio.

-hijo ¿no nos vas a presentar?

-¡Claro!-muy entusiasmado- ella es Emily, Emily Robertson... ella es mi...

-Novia- continuó la joven con dulzura, seguridad y simpatía

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo un minuto mientras su cerebro le mandaba señales de humo a sus labios para que dibujen una sonrisa. Era como si todos sus pensamientos felices de la noche se convirtiesen en polvo y el ambiente claro y dulce se viera como un bosque maldito en tinieblas.

-¡¿Por qué, por qué, porqué! ¡¿Novia! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio se va a trabajar dos años a otra ciudad y regresa con una novia! ¡¿Quién!- en cuanto hermione se recuperó del míni shock, sus pensamientos no eran otros más que ésos. Lo que mostraba su cara no era muy coherente. Sus ojos lanzaban fuego de impotencia y sus labios denotaban una gigantesca sonrisa de amistad.

Y durante la cena, a la cual el señor weasley insistió se quedara y su esposa secundó como quien no quiere insistir, sus dientes no podían masticar la comida que sus cubiertos llevaban torpemente hasta su boca. Estaba... mal. Había ido tan emocionada y tan dispuesta a encontrar el famoso secreto que traía consigo su amigo de la adolescencia que olvidó lo duro que podría ser el que la sorpresa no fuera algo que le beneficiara.

Y lo peor aún no llegaba

-antes de seguir, familia, hay algo que quiero decir.

-discurso, discurso, discurso!

-no. No va a haber discurso, porque no soy bueno con los discursos. Sólo quiero agradecerles a todos por haber venido. Significa mucho para mí que mi familia esté reunida en un momento como éste.

-¿¿¿cómo... éste?- hermione un poco neviosa y tratando de mantener su sonrisa tonta pregunta con ojos curiosos al mismo tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la cara en señal de estar interesada.

-sí... bueno... emily... hay algo que debo pedirte...- se escuchó un gran "ahh" que uno hace cuando ya sabe lo que va a venir a continuación y está tratando de contener la respiración para el "ohhh" dulce que va después de la noticia –¿quieres casarte conmigo?...

-yo... yo...- la muchacha parecía más sorprendida de la pregunta que los mismos weasleys. Ya lo estaban previniendo- yo...

-sí?- dijeron todos los presentes en coro

-sí! Acepto!- la joven se lanzó a abrazar a ron que mantenía una cara de emoción mezclada con sorpresa y alivio. Todos sonreían y algunos aplaudían y reían emocionados. La señora weasley lagrimeaba y el señor weasley le pasaba una pañuelo. Ginny por el contrario observaba a la paralizada hermione quien aparentaba un infarto severo y aún mantenía la misma estúpida sonrisa.

De repente, la joven se levantó lentamente y al igual que muchos se dirigió hacia los recién comprometidos para felicitarlos. Ron le sonrió con alegría, sin si quiera notar la extraña forma tiesa de hermione de levantar los brazos para abrazarlo. Entonces, para su alivio, escuchó nuevamente el timbre de sus celular a lo lejos.

-mi teléfono!- exclama emocionada y suelta el abrazo de ron con repulsión, por miedo a tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca como para estrangularlo y llevarse el cuerpo. Algunos miraron a la joven salir de la habitación y suspiraron con pena. Hermione era de igual forma parte de la familia como lo era harry y sería difícil alejarse más de ella de lo que ya se habían alejado en el último tiempo. La extrañaban.

Hermione llegó nuevamente hasta el armario y encontró fácilmente su cartera tirada cuando lo abrió. Contenía la respiración porque temía dejar salir un suspiro de tristeza tan fuerte y que todos lo notaran. su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte como un tambor, lo sentía en los oídos y en la cabeza y el barriga... de repente el sabor del postre que aún sentía se convirtió en una asquerosa pasta amarga y la comida que ya reposaba en su estomago le pesaba como cemento... dejando salir el aire de poquito en poquito y derramando lágrimas silenciosas tomó el teléfono y lo contestó con dificultad.

-herimone! Al fin te encuentro! Dónde estás! Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas! Dónde estás!...- la voz de Harry se escuchaba nerviosa y agitada

-en la... madriguera- dijo recuperándose y calmándose.

-Qué!

-sí.

-pensaba que... oh, no... lo siento mucho... ginny me dijo que... soy un idiota! Lamento haber metido la pata hoy en la mañana. Ginny nunca me dijo que no sabías lo de ron... yo asumí que lo sabías y por eso lo dije frente a ti...

-entonces... ¿ya lo sabía?

-qué cosa?

-ron... se va a casar...

-nooooo- respondió con incredulidad

-síiiii- afirmó ella

-imposible

-SÍ! SE CASA...

-y el muy ingrato no me avisó!

-acaba de hacer la pregunta... hace exactamente como tres minutos... pero a mi se me hicieron una eternidaaad...

-significa que todavía ... sientes algo por él?

-no! Como se te ocurre...

-hermione te conozco... apuesto a q todavía lo amas...

-no

-dilo- insiste con ira

-no!

-dilo!

-no puedo idiota! Están aquí cerca- casi en un murmullo

-lo lamento...- se disculpa con tono resentido

-hablamos luego...

-no, espera espera...

-qué?

-no le digas a ron que yo se que se casa

-Harry...

-solo no le digas...

-Harry!... oh, está bien... bueno, hablamos luego...

-en 10 horas para ser precisos...

-como sea... te veo mañana en el trabajo... hablamos... cuídate

-tu también... y lo siento...

-No hay problema...

-Bueno, entonces... adiós...

-sí, adiós...

en cierta forma, hermione estaba triste pero se sentía aliviada ahora que había hablado con harry. sin ganas y rápidamente metió de nuevo su celular en el bolso, saca su abrigo del ropero y se da la vuelta para salir al tiempo que pensaba una excusa decente para que no creyeran que salía huyendo.

-con quien hablabas?- una voz la sorprendió desde una esquina y su tono no era muy agradable

-ginny! Qué haces aquí!- expresó sorprendida

-es mi casa, no?...

-cierto... claro! Obvio...

-y con quien hablabas?- volvió a preguntar

-con... era.. del trabajo...

-era Harry?

-por qué piensas eso?

-hermione! Se que era harry!- le contestó molesta pero con voz de niña a la que le negaron el osito de peluche que tanto quería.

-sí, está bien, era harry, no te pongas así! tenia q decirme algo del trabajo! No te pongas así...

ginny suspiró con alivio y le sonrió a su amiga mirándola a los ojos con remordimiento

-siento no haberte dicho que ron venía... creo que... me suponía lo que iba a pasar y...

-no te preocupes... lo sé.. te entiendo...

-hermione, res mi mejor amiga y no quiero verte triste...

-lo sé. Tú también eres mi mejor amiga... Bueno, debo irme... no he dormido en semanas y me vendría bien un buen descanso... despídeme del resto... ok?

-ok...

Una vez en casa, Hermione estaba más relajada y cada vez pensaba menos en lo sucedido aquella noche. Sólo se sentía cansada y quería dormir. Abrió la puerta del apartamento y prendió las luces. Era un lugar hermoso, amplio. Un apartamento lindo y cálido, limpio y bien arreglado, en un edificio grande y angosto de tres pisos con una elegante puerta victoriana en un barrio tranquilo de Londres. Tan tranquilo que los otros dos apartamentos del edificio parecían vacíos y el único sonido que se escuchaba todas la noches era el del silencio.

Un pequeño gatito anaranjado se le acerca y ella lo toma en brazos. El gato ronronea perezosamente y le lame las manos con su lengua áspera y fría. Hermione deja su bolso en una mecedora por la entrada, junto con su abrigo y una bufanda. Saca su celular y lo lleva lentamente hasta su mesita de noche de su habitación, donde con dificultad lo pone a cargar. Lo silencia primero, porque no estaba de humor para recibir llamada en la madrugada.

Llena de cosas que lo hacen delicado y ordenado, el cuarto era espacioso con una cama grande. Aún así lo sentía vacío y deprimente. Suelta la gato y con cansancio se tira de cara hacia el colchón. Cierra los ojos y sintiendo el aire llegar apenas hasta sus pulmones debido a su cara aplastada contra el edredón, trata de imaginar algo hermoso y emocionante para soñar esa noche. Pensaba que planificar su sueño le haría olvidar más fácilmente el dolor y la ayudaría a dormir sin levantarse a medianoche con una pesadilla terrible en la que aparecía sin ropa en la boda y todos se burlaban u otra cosa vergonzosa de ése tipo. Se esforzó tanto que le empezó a doler la cabeza. Se da vuelta y comienza a mirar el techo con tristeza.

Hermione no puede contener las lágrimas y se pone a llorar. Se acuesta de lado y abraza al animal que maúlla dulcemente.

-estamos solos tú y yo, Pumpkin...- le dice al pequeño animal que la mira desconcertado con sus hermosos ojos felinos. Llora amargamente por un rato, pero luego se da cuenta que no vale la pena llorar por un hombre... siempre le habían dicho eso. Su madre, Harry, Ginny... parvati y lavender también... auque ellas nunca la habían visto llorar en serio por un chico. Se levantó, decidida a no llorar más. Se puso el pijama y se metió en las cobijas.

Por un momento, se queda quieta, tratando de calentarse. Cuando observa el reloj, son las 10 y 30 exacto. Entonces, cierra los ojos para dormir e Inmediatamente siente que lo hace. Pero no pasa ni un segundo cuando escucha que algo suena raro. Su celular, que había dejado cargándose en su mesita de noche vibra sobre un libro... haciendo un sonido trtrtrtrtrtr...

Estaba cansadísima, Examinó el reloj con pereza, para descubrir que ya son las cuatro de la mañana... ¡¿por qué! No había descansado nada pero había dormido por horas! Q frustrante! Furiosa y triste tomó el teléfono. En la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Harry. poniéndose en pie rápidamente prende la luz de su lamparita y contesta.

-hermione!

-harry...- balbuceó todavía en sueños

-me vas a matar! Discúlpame por llamarte a estas horas de la madrugada, pero es una emergencia!


	3. Convencimiento Fundamental

**Capítulo 3**

**El Convencimiento fundamental**

-harry!- exclama alarmada! Qué pasa?

-no... no es nada grave... es.. trabajo... hemos descubierto la utilización de varios cruciatus en un sector cerca de bath... no sé a quien más llamar...

-nunca sabes a quien mas llamar...-rió recuperándose del sueño

-lo siento, pero es que tengo confianza en que somos un buen equipo... pero te comprendo si no quie...

-déjate de tonterías y dime dónde nos encontramos...

-calle Berliott norte, bath... en diez...

-ok, nos vemos en diez...

la investigación no fue nda fiera de lo común... si eso podría llamarse común... un borracho se había enojado con un cantinero que no le quería dar más trago y le lanzó un cruciatus y todos se le lanzaron encima de igual forma... Era la manera más estúpida de "iniciar" un día de trabajo... terminaron de hacer todo el papeleo y todas la cosas de siempre como a las seis de la mañana y parecía que ambos necesitaban dormir, o al menos una buena taza de café.

-regresas a casa?- le preguntó harry a hermione cuando salían de firmar unos papeles en san mungo, donde habían dejado al cantinero

-no... entro a trabajar en una hora.. prefiero ir a la oficina. Me cambio a allá y todo y duermo una siesta en el sofá...

-eso no es muy bueno para tu salud...-le reprochó su amigo

-desde cuándo te preocupas por eso tú? Si prácticamente haces lo mismo...

-no es verdad... lo hacía , pero me he dado cuenta que da lo mismo ir a casa o no... llego en la misma cantidad de tiempo y .. bueno.. es más cómodo...

-lo se, pero...

-pero qué?-inquirió preocupado

-nada...-respondió hermione sin darle mucha importancia

-no, hermione... qué sucede? Háblame...

-olvídalo!- una pequeña pausa, durante la cual los trataban de pensar algo qué decir, entonces, hermioen interrumpió el silencio con aire victorioso

-Oye... me llamaste a las 4! Todavía estabas en la oficina a las 4!

-sí... pero eso es otra cosa! No te salgas del tema!...

-no me estoy saliendo... es idéntico

-no, no... es diferente! Además, estábamos hablando de ti! A ver, por qué no t gusta ir a casa! Tu departamento es hermoso y súper cómodo, o no?

-emmm...

-sí?...

-odio regresar a casa... me siento tan sola... a veces resulta demasiado grande para mí sola...

-te entiendo, hermione...-contestó harry poniendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros

-en... serio?-preguntó extrañada

-yo también vivo solo, lo recuerdas?...

-pero tú... no sé, lo tuyo es diferente... no sé qué decirte

-no es diferente... te comprendo perfectamente... no encuentras algo que te de ganas de regresar...

-si, no hay nadie q me espere... a excepción de pumpkin y crookshanks...

-pensé que crookshanks vivía con tus padres...

-a veces... a mamá le fascina y siempre se lo lleva... no es que "viva con ellos"... pero ese no es el punto...

-lo sé... yo tampoco me acostumbro... en la academia de aurores, vivíamos en el campus y era casi igual que en hogwarts...

-exacto...

-pero.. ya van 4 años que no estamos en la academia...

-no nos cuentes como 4... hasta hace dos años, yo todavía vivía con mis padres y tú y ron vivían juntos...

-verdad... ron en verdad me hace falta...

-a mí también... bueno! no lo veas de esa forma... –respondió tras ver la expresión rara de harry -además, él ahora está aquí... y esta comprometido

-aun no puedo creerlo...

-sí... ni me lo digas... nunca pensé que ron se casaría primero...

-yo tampoco.

-sí.. yo me imaginaba que tu y gi...- se detuvo en seco y bajó la mirada avergonzada

-nos casaríamos primero...? ya me lo han dicho varias veces... pero a veces la vida no ... es como la esperamos

-completamente de acuerdo...

por otro largo rato, los dos amigos e quedaron en silencio. No se habían dado cuenta, pero ya habían caminado unas seis cuadras en dirección al ministerio.

-y como es ella?- preguntó harry para cambiar de tema...

-emily robinston o algo así... robertson! De pelo largo lacio castaño, casi rubio. Esbelta, linda... perfecta sonrisa

-oh.. perfecta...

-exacto...

-no, no... me refería a que... ¿¿¿perfecta? Qué clase de autoestima es esa?

-a qué te refieres? Mi autoestima está muy bien...

-hermione- harry se detuvo y la miró a los ojos y continuó- por qué te haces esto?

-de.. qué hablas?

-tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando... ron!

-harry, yo ya superé lo de ron...

-entonces porque fuiste hoy? Querías verlo!

-acaso no tengo derecho? Soy su amiga, recuerdas?

-hermione... te estás haciendo daño... no sigas con esto... olvídalo!

-no...-dijo en un murmullo

-no? Hermione... por qué no?

-debo... impedir que se de esa boda...-continuó en un susurro casi inaudible...

-hermione! no...

-lo lamento, harry... pero necesito saber si me apoyarás o no...

harry negó con la cabeza, poniéndose las manos en la cabeza con deseperación. No sabía qué hacer para convencer a hermione de la magnitud de su mala idea...

-que dices, harry!

-eso... te hace feliz?- le preguntó dejándose vencer

-sí-contestó segura, pero con la mirada triste

-no lo sé... ron es mi mejor amigo... no puedo hacerle esto... hermione, yo creo que si en verdad lo amas, debes dejarlo ir...

-pero él no será feliz con ella.

-como lo sabes? Ni la conoces!

-ella no soy yo! El será feliz conmigo!- gritó ella perdiendo la paciencia –le estarías haciendo un favor...

-no me convencerás así...

-harry, por favor!

Harry se dio la vuelta dejando a hermione atrás por un segundo... luego se paró nuevamente y se dio la vuelta...

-no... no puedo dejar que hagas esto...

-qué!

-espera! No me dejaste terminar... no puedo dejar que hagas esto sola...

-Entonces, me ayudarás?

Harry le mostró una expresión triste y una sonrisa vaga.

-Dime qué debo hacer...


	4. Duele

**Capítulo 4**

**Duele...**

-Dime qué debo hacer...

-estás hablando en serio?-le contestó hermione, entre sorprendida y entusiasmada.

-pues... esto te hace feliz. Y estoy seguro de que cuando ron vea lo que está ganando, también se pondrá feliz... Cuando termine de odiarme, claro...

-no te odiará... Te lo aseguro...-exclamó hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa y un saltito feliz. Se acercó a Harry y le dio un dulce y sonoro beso en la mejilla –eres el mejoooooor amigo del mundo! No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo!

-claro...- respondió Harry sin muchas ganas. Le mostró a su eufórica amiga un sonrisa, que era más una mueca extraña que una sonrisa real.

Hermione comenzó a caminar delante de Harry casi dando saltos de alegría. Dentro de su corazón, sentía un peso terrible que le reclamaba a su conciencia lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sin embrago, otra parte de sí estaba de lo más contenta por todo el asunto. Era como si el diablillo que aparece en los hombros de las caricaturas le hubiese ganado al ángel que te ayuda a distinguir lo bueno de lo incorrecto. Se sentía libre... Resultaba incluso apasionante el saber que estaba cometiendo algo tan... ¿poco ético?...

Y Harry la miraba desde atrás. Con la cabeza baja, mirando el brillo de sus zapatos y conteniendo las ganas de lanzar un grito de impotencia. Se acababa de meter en un lío tremendo, un lío de lo más estúpido, un lío que no era sano para nadie, especialmente para su corazón. Cuatro palabras acababan de cambiarle el rumbo de su vida... No tenía idea de las consecuencias que traerían esas palabras.

No mucho después, Hermione y Harry se detuvieron frente a la entrada al Ministerio. Antes de seguir adelante, Harry suspiró largamente y se revolvió el cabello y se refregó los ojos. Empezaba a sudar frío de los nervios. Su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca, evocándole la sonrisa y la expresión de Hermione cuando había aceptado ayudarla en su insulso plan. ¿cómo podía decirle que no a esos ojos? ¡¿cómo! Si cada vez que la sentía cerca sus sentidos se bloqueaban y su mente solo se enfocaba en disfrutar lo que más pudiera de sus palabras y sus gestos.

Por ella se había enamorado de la oficina. Inconscientemente, se había dejado absorber por la rutina. ¡Él detestaba la rutina! Sabía que estaba cansado de su vida actual, pero no podía hacer nada. Sin notarlo, había trazado su plan de vida hace ya muchos años y parecía ser un plan permanente, le guste o no. Un plan que todos asumían como RÉGIMEN y que todos esperaban ver realizado. La pareja popular del colegio, el trabajo perfecto que todos deducían que con seguridad llenaría la vida del joven mago. Un futuro, que antes distante, se veía cada vez más cercano y más decepcionante, más asfixiante.

Por ello, su trabajo se había convertido en el escape. Podía verla y olvidar la vida que le esperaba fuera de esas paredes a prueba de miles de hechizos. Sólo se quedaba ahí, pasando de vez en cuando por su oficina, para darle papeles, informes o noticias sin importancia que ella recibía con seriedad y una sonrisa, una sonrisa que le ponía las piernas de algodón. Pero esa sensación era lo que lo mantenía de pie el resto del día. Lo mantenía ilusionado con encontrar papeles y excusas para compartir trabajos y misiones con la chica que lo conservaba vivo.

Pero su conciencia le pesaba como cemento. Sentía que estaba engañando a todos, incluyéndose a sí mismo. Veía cómo Ginny se esforzaba por mostrarle una sonrisa cuando las cosas se ponían feas y cómo la familia entera contaba con él para hacer feliz a la pequeña niña que aún veían en Ginny. Él era parte de esa familia desde siempre. Primero por Ron, luego por Ginny. Ser parte de la familia significaba ser de la misma sangre, aunque la sangre no fuera exactamente "la misma". Y la sangre es más densa que el agua. No se puede ni debe traicionar a la familia. Si debía escoger una traición, aquella que hiciera el menor daño posible en el prójimo, escogería morirse de dolor por dentro antes que lastimar a quienes lo amaban tanto desde hace tanto.

La voz emocionada y despierta de Hermione le abrió los ojos. Se estaba quedando prácticamente dormido debido al cargo de conciencia, mezclado con los recuerdos hermosos y un toque de remordimiento.

-HaArryyyyy!- dijo poniendo cara de perrito triste- No me estás escuchando!

-Ah? Perdón?

A Hermione le cambió el semblante y el tono de voz a uno de preocupación

-Harry, te sientes bien?

-Eh... sí, por qué?

-Te ves pálido... Quieres una taza de café o algo?

-yo.. no gracias... No me siento bien, debería ir a casa...

-Qué! NO! No te puedes ir ahora! Haremos el plan de ataque! Hay que pensar una estrategia antes de que sea demasiado tarde

-Paa... para qué?- inquirió él entre confundido y nervioso y agotado

-Para nuestra nueva misión! La misión...- La joven se tomó la barbilla con dramatismo e hizo un sonido extraño en señal de que estaba pensando -... la misión tango-alfa-tango 512! Sí! Perfecto! Así la llamaremos!

-Hermione, de qué estas hablando! Qué dices que no te comprendo ni una pizca!

-Ay, por favor, Harry! No pensarás que vamos a llamarla "operación Destrucción Boda"? O sí? La gente sospecharía...

-un nombre clave! Es una boda, por todos los cielos! No necesitas una estrategia! Vas a separar a una pareja de enamorados, no a dirigir al ejército de los duendes en la batalla de Temeenhows!

-claro que no... –admitió en voz bajita y con cara de inocencia. Harry creía que ya tenía ganada la discusión, cuando Hermione exclamó con una sonrisa pícara y ojos brillantes de astucia- Esto es aún mejor! No lo ves! La batalla de Temeenhows será un juego de ajedrez muggle en comparación a lo que planeo hacer...- continuó al tiempo que movía las manos con perversidad.

-ESTÁS LOCA!- vociferó su amigo, frotándose la sien como quien quiere matar un dolor de cabeza con masajes- Para qué tanto revuelo! Por qué no haces algo simple! Cómo en las películas...

-qué sugieres, compañero?- preguntó hermione atentamente

-Yo qué sé... Haz... No sé... Besa al novio y haz que ella los vea para que corten... No, no... es que estoy muy cansado y no se me ocurre nada decente!

-Es BRILLANTE!- profirió contentísima

-QUÉ! No, no... olvida lo que dije! Olvida que lo dije!-gritó frustrado

-Harry! eres un genio!

-lo soy? –se dijo a sí mismo confundido- Lo soy... NO! No soy un genio! Hermione, esto es una mala idea...

Hermione caminó más rápido hacia las escaleras y desapareció tras la pared en cuanto comenzó a subir. Harry se quedó atrás nuevamente. Echó un vistazo al ministerio vacío y silencioso. Lo único que podía oír era el sonido de los zapatos de Hermione y el goteo de un balde grande que un elfo diminuto cargaba a través de las habitación junto con varios productos de limpieza y un trapeador.

De repente, los zapatos de Hermione se dejaron de escuchar y Harry vio cómo la cabeza de Hermione aparecía de forma cómica por la pared con una expresión nerviosa y triste.

-pero.. Y qué pasa si él la sigue después o algo así? Si la elige a ella después de todo. Qué pasa si ella lo acepta de vuelta?

Harry suspiró cansado y se volvió a frotar los ojos

-Eres bruja, recuerdas? Haz una poción o algo por el estilo. Un hechizo de ésos tuyos... No es necesario muggletizarse tanto para simplificar... esto...- comentó sintiendo una punzada en el corazón.

-Tienes razón... Todo saldrá bien... ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Digo.. ya he besado a Ron antes...

A Harry se le hizo un nudo instantáneo en el estómago. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas provocándole náuseas. Ya casi se había olvidado cuál era el propósito de la conversación. En verdad le estaba afectando el estrés...

Recordó la primera vez que sintió exactamente lo mismo. Fue cuando vio a Ron y Hermione besarse por primera vez. la imagen lo entorpeció completamente y se tuvo que apoyar en la pared para no caerse.

La imagen de sus dos amigos besándose, ese frío día de enero en séptimo, en la parte oscura del pasillo del segundo piso, estaba fresca en su memoria. A veces, hasta tenía pesadillas con la imagen! Aquella había sido la única vez que los había visto tan cerca, tan juntos... Y él, estúpido y lento como hombre agobiado por cosas de amor, le había sugerido a la mujer de sus sueños revivir esa experiencia que tanto dolor le había causado.

Aquel día hace años había marcado el inicio subconsciente de su eterna agonía. Él se disponía a hablar con Hermione acerca de sus recién descubiertos sentimientos hacia ella, para luego hablar con Ginny y aclarar algunos temas que debían discutir... Y mientras se dirigía al comedor después de la última clase del día, que para su infortunio había sido la peor de pociones de toda su existencia, se encontró con la romántica pareja al final del corredor.

Se quedó petrificado frente al la escenita y sin embargo, sus amigos ni se inmutaron de su presencia. Sin alarmarlos ni hacerlos hacer en cuenta de que estaba allí, salió disparado con el corazón destrozado, hacia su dormitorio para esconderse de sus sentimientos.

No obstante, sin pensarlo, llegó mágicamente hasta la sala de los menesteres y entró. Para su gran sorpresa y alivio, el lugar estaba repleto de objetos de cerámica u otros materiales rompibles que podía hacer trizas para descargar su frustración, un sillón grande y suave y un fuego que ardía en una sobria chimenea.

Sin reparo, comenzó a aventar cualquier cosa que le diera ganas, produciendo en escándalo inmedible, un ruido de dolor que sólo podía ser superado por el sonido de su corazón cuando se despedazó.

Cuando volvió en sí, Harry estaba sentado frente al escritorio de Hermione con una gran taza de café en sus manos y rostro alarmado.

-Harry?

-Ah?

-te dije que el café lo curaba todo...

-Ah...

-seguro que estás bien? No has dicho ni una sola palabra desde hace un buen rato... En qué piensas?

-Yo... no... Nada! Olvídalo. Sólo necesito en serio ir a casa.

-Claro... Anda... te veo en unas horas...

-qué hora es?

-las... siete y cuarenta y cinco... cuarenta y seis...

-demonios! Bueno... nos vemos más tarde...

-descansa...

-sí... necesito un baño y una siesta...

Hermione asintió y le mostró una adorable sonrisa. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó recuperando el aliento. Se despidió de ella y salió hacia su casa.

Cuando llegó, todo su cuerpo le dolía por el cansancio y por el nerviosismo. Todo empeoró cuando, mientras subía las escaleras hacia su departamento, comenzó a oír pasos por donde se encontraba su apartamento y luego, cuando llegó a la puerta, se encontró con las luces de dentro prendidas. Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte y sus sentidos se agudizaron... Sigilosamente, tomó su varita de su capa y abrió la puerta. En la sala, la chimenea estaba encendida y el fuego iluminaba la cabeza conocida que sobresalía por el sillón...


	5. Detalles y un Sofá Especial

_N/A: bueno, antes que nada, lamento mucho la demora con la actualización… perdón! Perdón perdón! Bueno, … aquí va la continuación… sólo espero que no me maten…_

Capítulo 5

Detalles y un Sofá Especial

n/a: hola a todos! Mil disculpas por no actualizar rápido… tengo una buenas excusa… varias excusas…. Estuve en exámenes, luego de viaje y luego llena de tareas para recuperar las clases que perdí mientras estaba de viaje… ha sido todo terrible… pero ya estoy de vuelta… mis historias están de regreso… espero que disfruten de la continuación… este capitulo va a estar un poco… bueno, medio medio mal, porque medio perdí la practica…

-R... r… rooon?

-Harry!- El emocionado pelirrojo corrió al encuentro de su amigo de toda la vida, quien lo recibió con una cara de asombro extremo y confusión.

-Ron… cómo estás? Ehhh… como entraste?

-no puedo creerlo! Hace casi dos años que no nos vemos y eso es lo único que se te ocurre preguntarme! Increíble, amigo… increíble! Acaso no estas feliz de verme?

-no, sí, digo… no! Claro que estoy feliz de verte! Solo estoy… tan cansado… lo lamento mucho…

-cansado? Eso es obvio! Es decir… ¿qué clase de persona llega a las siete de la mañana a su casa? Eh? Qué habrás estado haciendo?

Harry sonrió con torpeza… el estrés le había dormido la mandíbula. Examinó a su amigo lentamente… lo veía más fuerte, mejor arreglado y mucho más feliz de lo que estaba la última vez… Esa muchacha debía en serio sentarle bien…

-y cómo has estado? Lamento no haber podido ir hoy… pero tuve… tú sabes… mucho trabajo…y… bueno… pensaba… pensaba verte mañana… es decir hoy… o sea… bueno, tú me comprendes…- harry se dejó caer extenuado en el sofá de la sala y ron lo miró con sorpresa desde arriba.

-vaya! En realidad estas cansado! Vine a esta hora porque pensaba encontrarte antes de que salieses a trabajar, pero… bueno, será mejor que me vaya… hablamos hoy en la tarde, te parece? a las cuatro? Qué tal si salimos a tomar un trago y ahí te cuento lo que te quería contar… en el lugar de siempre…

-seguro… perfecto!- aceptó harry fingiendo emoción.

-harry… antes de irme… hay algo que quiero… preguntarte… Pero no puedes decirle a hermione!

"Ahhh… no!" pensó harry para sus adentros. "más secretos no!"

-hermione… ella… cómo está?

-bien- respondió de forma seca

-seguro? la vi muy extraña en la cena de anoche… estuvo como perdida…

-no, ella está… bien… que yo sepa.

-genial!- asintió Ron en voz baja y desganada -Bueno… descansa, amigo… Ah! Otra cosa… esto te lo manda ginny.

Le lanzó con simpatía, un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel marrón, el cual harry recibió con dificultad a causa del cansancio.

-gracias.

-es pastel de frutas… mamá quería mandarte un pedazo, pero todos se lo devoraron y pensó que ya no había quedado nada. Pero claro, ginny, muy considerada te guardó un trozo, antes de que mamá los sirviera… para evitar problemas…

A harry le dolió el cuerpo aun más de lo que le dolía antes y trató de no dar señales de aquello. Ginny se estaba poniendo especialmente detallista y preocupada últimamente. Detallista y preocupada como nunca había sido… Despidió a su amigo y pesadamente caminó hasta su habitación, donde cayó dormido de una, con todo y sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa.

Más tarde ese día, despertó con el sonido de una serie de golpes fuertes y nerviosos que le retumbaban en la cabeza. Cuando hubo reunido la fuerza suficiente para levantarse a ver qué era, escuchó la puerta principal del departamento cerrarse con un estrépito y en menos de dos segundos tuvo a Hermione con expresión asustada frente a él.

-Harry! Estás Bien! Estaba tan preocupada! Te estuvimos esperando y no llegaste! No pude salirme a verte porque la reunión ya había empezado. Todos preguntaban por ti! Y yo… yo me moría de los nervios! Cómo puedes hacerme algo así!

-Hermione, de qué me estás hablando?- inquirió con pereza harry mientras se estiraba y se dirigía a la cocina por una taza de café.

-la reunión de hoy! La que tú mismo programaste con el experto en logística y no se qué cosas más… era hoy a las once! Recuerdas? Te mandé un mensaje a tu celular pero no me respondiste! Te estuvimos esperando! Yo quise salir a buscarte, pero no podían hacer esperar al señor y tuve que quedarme… pensé… me tenías preocupada! El señor hablaba y hablaba y a mí se me hizo eterno! Por qué no me avisaste? Temía que algo malo te hubiese sucedido!

-No soy un niño, Hermione.- contestó Harry molesto por la regañada de su amiga.

-No estoy diciendo que seas un niño! Harry! Qué te pasa!- continuó exclamando enojada y al mismo tiempo ofendida -Sólo digo que me tenías preocupada! Normalmente eres tan cumplido y hoy en la mañana simplemente no llegabas… qué podía pensar? Harry son la una y media!

-Nada- respondió él en voz baja, pero grave y dura, dándole la espalda a su mejor amiga y hablando sin pensar siquiera en lo que estaba diciendo –porque estando tan preocupada por Ron y por su noviecita nueva, creí que no tenías tiempo para nadie más…

-Qué estás diciendo, Harry! De qué estás hablando! Que no tengo tiempo para ti! Eso es lo que insinúas? Tú eres mi mejor amigo!- exclamó indignada

-EXACTO! No lo ves, Hermione? SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO! EL QUE TE APOYA EN TODOS TUS JUEGUITOS TONTOS Y EL QUE TE AYUDARÁ A GANAR DE REGRESO EL CORAZÓN DE RON PARA QUE ALGUN DÍA SE CASEN, TENGAN HIJOS Y VIVAN FELICES PARA SIEMPRE! NO SOY MÁS QUE UN POBRE ESTÚPIDO QUE SE METE EN PROBLEMAS AJENOS DE LOS QUE NO PUEDE SALIR! Y ADEMÁS DE ESO, SOY UN NIÑO BOBO QUE NO PUEDE NI CUIDARSE SOLO, VERDAD? SI NO SALIDO DE LA MALDITA CASA, HERMIONE!

Hermione se quedó helada oyendo a Harry gritar con rabia. No entendía de dónde había salido tanta ira. Ella solo quería asegurase de que él estuviera bien y lo que recibía a cambio eran gritos y enojos. Confundida y alterada salió del apartamento, tirando la puerta con disgusto.

A Harry le regresó la cordura al oír la puerta. Apenado, se tomó la frente con las manos en un impulso por ver si tenía algún tipo de enfermedad extraña que lo hiciera actuar así con la persona que más quería. Observó su reloj. Eran más de la una y media. Se arrepintió infinitamente de haber tratado a Hermione así. Estaba seguro de que ella, con toda la intranquilidad, apenas habría podido sacarle provecho a la reunión con el experto. No sabía cómo reparar el daño… Tuvo una genial idea. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el teléfono y marcó rápidamente el número de información.

Hermione llegó a su oficina más o menos una hora más tarde. Se sorprendió como nunca al ver un pequeño ramo de violetas con una tarjeta esperándola sobre su escritorio.

El corazón comenzó a latirle más fuerte. -0hhh… Ron…- murmuró para sí. Estaba a un paso del ramo, cuando algo la detuvo. No podía ser posible que Ron, después de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, le enviara un ramo de violetas… No… Era Harry! Definitivamente, Harry y sus detalles…

Se acercó y tomó el arreglo de flores con extremo cuidado. Sacó la tarjeta que venía adjunta y la leyó.

"Perdón…"

Una palabra simple y sencilla que hizo a Hermione sonreír. Ya medio se lo esperaba… Porque cada vez que Harry y ella discutían, no podían soportar más de un par de horas sin hablarse (a veces, más, pero normalmente las cosas se arreglaban antes del segundo día de una "ley del hielo" mal hecha).

Abrió un espacio en su amontonado pero organizado escritorio y colocó las flores.

-perfecto.- dijo, observando lo bien que se veían las violetas en su mesa de trabajo.

-como siempre…- respondió una voz desde la puerta. Pero no hablaba de las flores, ni de su nueva ubicación en el escritorio de hermione...

-Sabes? Deberías enojarte más seguido, así podré tener regalos todo el tiempo… -sonrió la joven tratando de contener las ganas de gritarle de indignación que seguían dentro de ella- Quieres un consejo para la próxima vez? Si es una discusión más "grande", los chocolates de la vez anterior serían perfectos… Aunque debo decir que hasta ahora, has tenido muy buen tino para elegir mis "regalos de conciliación" y tengo fe en que no empeorarás…

-bueno, para la próxima, chocolates… Tú sabes que no soy muy bueno con las disculpas en persona y con palabras…

-lo sé. Y las flores, los globos, los regalos y los chocolates siempre funcionan conmigo, Sr. Potter… Lamentablemente, no puedo resistirme a sus encantos- sonrió nuevamente. Él sólo le mostró una media sonrisa con la cabeza gacha –…pero aún así, sigo molesta por lo de hoy…- dijo poniendo cara de irritada.

-lo siento, -pidió acercándose con expresión de dolor- pero creo que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no he dormido bien en mucho tiempo…

-deberías coger vacaciones, harry! Te estás haciendo un esclavo del trabajo…

-JA! El burro hablando de orejas!- exclamó en son de burla. Hermione le lanzó una mirada ofendida. –No estoy diciendo que seas un burro! Sólo decía que….

-sé lo que intentabas decir… y lo admito… es verdad que trabajo mucho… Pero a mí, trabajar me distrae y me relaja…

-igual a mí.

-mentiroso!

-no en serio…

-mira, yo salgo de vacaciones, si tú también sales de vacaciones…

-hecho!

-hecho!- hermione se detuvo a pensar un momento –pero no podemos salir de vacaciones al mismo tiempo, porque si salimos al mismo tiempo… ehhh…

-sì?- preguntó harry con curiosidad

Hermione no sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería decir. Un lapsus brutus de confusión le sobrevino por un segundo… -ehhh… ¡¿quién se quedará a cargo!- continuó rápidamente

-sobrevivirán sin nosotros…- le contestó harry con una risita, la misma que la joven devolvió de forma coqueta pero inconsciente. De cualquier forma, siempre eran así cuando estaban juntos.

Harry miró su reloj de mala gana y asintió, amonestándose a sí mismo la pereza y la cantidad de cosas que tenía que hacer y no había hecho por su "dormida" de la mañana.

-Ahora que todo está arreglado y decidido, me voy… Tengo unas cuantas cosas pendientes que me andan persiguiendo. Y gracias… porque si no hubiese sido por ti, todavía estaría durmiendo en casa…

-No te preocupes… Nos vemos?

-sí… Espera… todo SÍ está bien entre nosotros, verdad?

-obvio, harry! Qué crees? –hermione se abalanzó sobre su Harry y le dio un abrazaso ¡pero tremendo! –recuerda que siempre estaré ahí para ti… Eres mi mejor amigo y no cambiaría tu amistad por nada en el mundo…

Por un largo rato, harry y hermione se mantuvieron abrazados, con las cabezas de ambos apoyadas en los hombros del otro. La habitación se mantenía en silencio, a pesar del ruido que había afuera, ajetreo normal de ministerio de magia. Fue como si se hubiesen desconectado del mundo y toda la tranquilidad del momento fuera eterna…

Aunque, como sabemos, lamentablemente no lo es…

-Ejem, ejem…- desde la puerta, la secretaria de Hermione trataba de hacerse notar, mientras los observaba con una mirada así como entre sospechosa y picara de "uy estos dos demasiado juntitos y abrazaditos y acarameladitos….".

-Jacqueline! Disculpa! Pasa… qué sucede?- preguntó hermione, desprendiéndose asustada de los brazos fuertes de su amigo.

-Es que… no contestabas tu teléfono…

-Mi teléfono? Pero si no ha sonado…

La joven gruñó molesta y murmuró (lo suficientemente claro y alto) que nunca aprendería a manejar esos aparatos del demonio. Luego, se acercó más a hermione y con un evidente cansancio le comunicó que tenía que ir a revisar una propiedad mágica recientemente abandonada a las afueras de Londres que antes funcionaban como hotel que estab…

Harry escuchaba apenas todo lo que la joven le reportaba a Hermione como grabadora casi sin batería. Trataba de hacerse el que ponía interés en el asunto, pero… no estaba muy interesante que digamos. Hermione, por el contrario, oía con detenimiento a la muchacha y le sonreía como gesto de agradecimiento por su trabajo. Cuando terminó todo el reporte largo y sin verdadero sentido, se retiró apresuradamente dejando nuevamente solos al par de amigos.

-Harry, debo irme… Está bien? Hablaremos más tarde… harry? Harry!

-Ah?- harry se distrajo viendo unas fotos que conservaba hermione en su perfecto escritorio. Tres chiquillos abrazados, tomando un helado, sentados en un banco cualquiera de un parque cualquiera. Sonreían y le hacían muecas a la cámara. Hermione trataba de esconderse detrás de la túnica de harry y él solo le sonreía diciéndole que se ría para la foto.

-Me encanta esta…- comentó con dulzura al darse cuenta de lo que había atraído la atención del moreno.

-sí. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando la tomamos. Fue unas tres semanas después de terminar Hogwarts, en el parque cerca de la estación…

-cómo olvidarlo! Fue un día increíble! Ron… él…- se trabó por un segundo, intentando encontrar lo que quería decir- rompió un record y se tomó seis helados triples en tan solo tres horas…- exclamó con un dejó de nerviosismo, mostrando claramente que eso no había sido precisamente lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-dos helados por hora… estuvo bien- agregó harry restándole importancia.

-tú… te caíste de aquel árbol grande por ayudar a esa niña a recuperar su gatito…- siguió, con autentica tranquilidad

-me dolió hasta el alma!- susurró avergonzado harry, frotándose todo el costado derecho, recordando la tremenda magulladura que se había pegado –por suerte era un gatito pequeño… Un poco más grande y me volaba la cara con sus garras al intentar cogerlo…

-pero valió la pena, verdad?

-claro que lo valió.

-ese niño estaba muy feliz!- resaltó ella feliz

"no, hermione… valió la pena porque te vi feliz a ti y por lo bien que me trataste por mi caída"- pensó harry triste, pensando en todos los ratos que había podido disfrutar de su compañía y su dulzura sin que ella supiera cuanto.

-y yo… yo la pasé de maravilla- continuó un poco triste.

-por supuesto que sí- harry le pasó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros con cariño –no te caíste de ninguna parte, ni terminaste en el hospital muy mal del estómago…

-Es verdad… gracias.

-por qué?

-por haber estado conmigo ese día… y siempre… Ustedes dos siempre me consentían y protegían, especialmente aquel año…

-Ay, no te pongas nostálgica ni nada, que me pones triste a mí…

-no! En serio la pasé genial!

-No lo dudo…- harry se acercó más a su mejor amiga, su amiga del alma. La tomó por los hombros con sus manos y se plantó justo delante de ella. La miró a los ojos con afecto y se acercó todavía más. Estaban tan cerca.

-Eres lo máximo, Harry. Te quiero como no tienes idea…

"la que no tiene idea eres tú"

Harry no hizo más que sonreír de nuevo. Puso su frente contra la de ella y le estrujó más fuerte los hombros para mostrarle su apoyo. Podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de Hermione muy cerca de él. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente y comenzó a acercarse más y más a ella. (Más! Pero si ya no había más distancia entre los dos!). Podía ya sentir el calor de sus labios…

RING RING!

-El teléfono!- gritó la joven saliendo del extraño vínculo que los había unido por unos segundos. Hermione se sobresaltó por la cercanía. Apenas se había percatado de ésta. Ni había notado siquiera que ella había cerrado también los ojos.

Harry maldijo por dentro a la maldita persona que había decidido llamar en ese preciso momento. Estúpido teléfono que le da por funcionar en ese preciso momento.

-A..aló- corrió a contestar sin fuerzas –sí, claro… no hay problema alguno, es solo que… claro… lo comprendo. Gracias Jacqueline. … sí, perfecto, lo hiciste… muy bien.

Un incómodo silencio se abrió entre los dos. Harry buscó soporte en un librero cerca del escritorio de hermione, mientras que ella lo hizo en el mueble de la computadora cerca del teléfono. Todo un escritorio y papales los separaban.

-yo… debo irme… -le informó Hermione nerviosa y confundida

-MMjmm…

-entonces…?

-nos… vemos?- dijo harry muy bajo

-supongo…

-MMjmm…

Hermione se dio la vuelta y tomó el auricular del teléfono.

-a… quién llamas?

-Marcus…- contestó nerviosa todavía

-Wagner?- siguió con curiosidad él.

-MMjmm…

-para la…?

-mmjmm… -afirmó sin dejarlo terminar

-ahhhh…

-para no ir… -trató de explicar, en vano, porque harry no la dejó terminar tampoco.

-…sola.

-mmjmm- resultaba asombroso como hasta en esas situaciones, podían terminar (o al menos pensar) uno, las frases del otro, como siempre.

-entiendo!

-Tú sabes… Es más…

-…seguro… claro!- harry dio dos pasos para salir, pero algo lo impulsó de regreso y abrió su boca sacando las palabras.

-no preferirías que yo…?- le preguntó con timidez

-no lo sé… tú…-contestó aún más nerviosa que antes.

-sí, pero no es importante… puedo dejarlo para más… tarde…

-no quiero que te…

-atrases?

-con el trabajo, sí!

-no hay problema… pero sólo si…

-sí! Sí, está bien… SÍ QUIERO…- gritó ella al verlo vacilar de forma tan tierna

-ok…- se alegró él. Como si fuera a dejarla ir sola con Wagner a una casa en ruinas… JA! Su Hermione no iba a correr ese Terrible riesgo…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Vaya…-comentó harry unas horas más tarde, ya frente a las imponentes puertas de hierro forjado de la gigantesca mansión –y estamos aquí porque…

-debemos revisar…

-y ya?- harry no estaba muy convencido de la simplicidad del asunto. No enviarían a HERMIONE solo para eso…

Ella asintió de forma no tan segura.

-Perfecto!- asintió entonces harry y con su varita se dispuso a abrir las enormes portezuelas.

Adentro, todo estaba como nuevo. Bueno, no precisamente como nuevo. Todo estaba lleno de polvo, un polvo que parecía acumulado desde hace mil años, sin embargo, todo estaba en su sitio. Orden irreprensible. Como si el hotel no hubiese dejado de funcionar. Un auténtico edificio fantasma.

Hermione apareció seguidamente, un pequeño maletín plateado, que abrió con agilidad de detective del FBI de las películas.

-y eso para qué?- preguntó harry.

-por si acaso se necesite…

-para qué?

-para guardar las muestras que le enviaré a Nathan… si encuentro, por supuesto…

-muestras? NATHAN?

-por lo del asesinato!

-ah!

-HARRY!- le sermoneó –no estabas poniendo atención!

-noooo! Sonaba muy aburrido!

-suenas como ron en la escuela…

Luego de una corta discusión amigable, hermione recorrió junto con harry el edifico de arriba para abajo. Nada anormal. Por ninguna parte.

-no puedo creerlo!- dijo harry después de aproximadamente una hora de buscarlo todo y encontrar nada.

-qué cosa?- despreocupada hermione

-te enviaron a ver un asesinato! Cómo pudieron! Y ni siquiera con mi permiso!

-ay vamos harry, no te hagas lío… algo como esto no necesita tu aprobación…

-PERO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE UN CRIMEN EN SERIO! Un HO-MI-CI-DIO!

-se nota que no pusiste atención…

-por qué!- continuó harry con el tono de ofendido.

-sólo vengo porque necesito ver si encuentro MÁS pruebas, aparte de las que ya tienen, para que puedan mandar a azkaban al "supuesto" culpable. No es una misión de verdad… es como un favor que le estoy haciendo a Nathan antes de que vengan a llevarse todo los hijos rebeldes del dueño del hotel…

-oh… pero igual! Es muy peligroso, hermione!

-Soy niña grande, harry. …

-eso no importa! Yo… no quiero que te pase nada…

-lo sé- le respondió la joven, junto con un beso volado y una risa divertida de adolescente que no le hace caso a su mamá.

-es que…

-es que…?- preguntó hermione alejándose un poco del lugar donde estaban, evitando una gigantesca telaraña y cruzando en saltitos hasta la siguiente sala.

-no podría soportar que algo malo te suceda… jamás hermione, jamás…

-harry!- llamó sin cuidado –no te oigo! Qué dijiste?

-nada… olvídalo….

ººººººººººº

Finalmente, llegaron a una habitación oscura. Vacía, a excepción de un único sillón de un detestable color púrpura mezclado con verde y extraños dibujos a rayas anaranjadas terciopeladas, que definitivamente no combinaba en lo absoluto con el adorable color terracota de las paredes y los delicados detalles de una magnífica chimenea (apagada, claro, pero que prendida debía, de seguro, lucir mil veces mejor) ubicada justo al frente del inobservable mueble.

-y esto, ESTO es un verdadero crimen… una habitación tan romántica… yo misma quemaría ese sillón si pudiera!- apuntó hermione con convencimiento. Se acercó más a la horrorosa pieza de mueblería y se sentó levantando un diminuta nube de polvo -Sorprendente…- admitió

-qué cosa?

-lo inimaginablemente cómodo que resulta esta cosa… Ven! Es hora de un descanso!

-esta lleno de polvo y deben haber bichos y polillas…

-ba! Desde cuando eres tan sensible de salud! No te portes como una niñita! No te vas a morir… ven!- repitió con más ganas. Cabe recalcar, que para este momento, ya ninguno se acordaba mucho del extraño casi beso de la oficina de hermione.

Harry hizo como le decían y se sentó muy cerca de hermione.

-wow… tienes razón…

-me retracto… ya no quiero quemarlo… ahora quiero comprarlo… dónde podré conseguir uno así?

-ni idea…

-llamaré al carpintero que hace los muebles para mis padres… él debe saber…

-para mí que esta cosa tiene algo de mágico…

-ah!- cayó en cuenta hermione –claro!... qué tonta… es demasiado cómodo y demasiado feo también.

Rieron juntos y luego ambos callaron. Harry trató de empezar un tema de conversación ameno.

-te has dado cuenta?

-de qué?- inquirió ella

-de que todo se está muggletizando…

-muggletizando? Qué rayos es eso, harry!

-ahora, eh… cómo me explico? Bien! Cuando piensas en el MINISTERIO DE MAGIA, inmediatamente piensas en el edificio en el que trabajamos…

-en qué otra cosa pensaría?

-ay! No sé! Una cueva, llena de rollos de pergamino y calderos extraños en las paredes!

-sí creo que hay sectores del ministerio que son así…

-hermione! Sabes a lo q me refiero…

-sí! Pero piensa que todos somos magos, no cavernícolas…

-no! Digo un castillo como el de Merlín… como Hogwarts…- terminó con nostalgia en la voz.

-pero hay que modernizarse… no pretendes que el ministerio sea una fortaleza del medioevo en medio Londres… con cosas raras colgando y frías oficinas.

-pero… pero… nos estamos volviendo muy dependientes de la tecnología! Ya no uso lechuzas, tanto como antes… hedwig está más que resentida conmigo… ya no uso plumas… uso bolígrafo y… y El profeta me llega por internet! Me entiendes! Ando a todas partes con celular, que a propósito está quedándose Sin batería!- terminó alarmado.

-está bien... pero cuál es tu punto?

Harry dio un fuerte suspiro

-extraño el colegio…las casa grandes me ponen nostálgico es todo…

-ohhh…! Ven acaaaaaá!- le dijo hermione con un tono de burla mezclado con ternura. Lo abrazó muy fuerte muy fuerte y empezó a juguetear con los cabellos de su amigo, que se acostó en el sillón, con su cabeza sobre las piernas recogidas de elloa. Entonces, hermione descubrió algo. Una cana…

-Harry James Potter! Te estás poniendo viejo!

-Nooooooooo… es por el estrés!

-estrés ni que 8/4! Estás viejo!

-no molestes… aun estoy en mis veintes…

-en mis veintes… ni siquiera puedes pronunciar tu edad exacta, señor nostálgico… Alguna vez has imaginado cómo estarás dentro de cuarenta años?

- todo el tiempo… y no tan bien como tú, de eso estoy seguro…

-Adulador…- se burló -Dime… cómo te imaginas?- continuó preguntando al tiempo que se acurrucaba en el pecho de harry como quien quiere que le cuenten una historia para dormir. Harry la abrazó, sin antes sentir escalofríos por la reiterada cercanía

-pues… estoy en casa… con mi adorable esposa, mis hijos y mis nietos… espero…

-qué lindo…

-Tú?

-Mmmm… no lo sé… creo que quiero lo mismo… la verdad, no sé lo que quiero- admitió abrigándose más con el cuerpo de su joven compañero.

-el futuro no importa ahora…

-todo lo contrario. Importa mucho… y yo no sé qué hay en el mío…

-no te preocupes por eso… dime, mejor, qué es lo que quieres ahora?

-peor aún… No sé… quiero…

-Qué cosa?

-quisiera sentir esa cosa…

-cosa?

-cosa! El romance! La dulzura! Las caricias…

-las mariposas en el estomago…

-todo! Eso es lo que quiero.

-eso es lo que sentías con ron?-le pregunta con pena oculta

-… casi.

-casi?

-con él era diferente.

-cómo diferente?

-diferente… sólo diferente.

-La verdad, pensé que no eras del tipo de chica romántica…

-por qué no?

-ron decía que no te gustaba mostrar afecto.

-Qué Mentira!- prorrumpió ofendida

-dijo que te avergonzabas de él…

-no! Yo… sólo… no! Es que era medio difícil estar juntos si pasábamos todo el tiempo peleando!

-eran peleas pasionales- contestó con recelo

-no lo sé. Tú, dime cómo se siente?

-qué cosa? Estar enamorado?- preguntó, al mismo tiempo que tomaba entre sus dedos un pequeño mechón rizado del cabello de hermione y lo pasaba por entre sus dedos.

-sí.

-es… agobiante…- suspiró –sientes como tu corazón va más rápido cada vez que ves a esa persona. Al principio, te preguntas si es sólo una ilusión o si en verdad es amor. Y cada día que pasa te asegura más de que lo que sientes por ella es algo fuerte e indestructible. Cuando la sientes cerca todos tus sentidos se alborotan y con el tiempo te vas acostumbrando a tenerla cerca y no temer hacer o decir estupideces en su presencia. Te es mucho más sencillo disfrutarla… pero luego, te das cuenta de que ella es mucho mejor que tú y que debes dejarla ir, pero no puedes… te aferras porque sientes que es perfecta. Temes alejarte y cada segundo que pasas cada segundo que no estás con ella te sofocas y todo se vuelve tan inestable. Ella está tan dentro de mí… la forma en que me mira, en que me habla, cómo su cabello se mueve y de alguna forma termina siempre tan cerca de mí que me desbarata y su risa… y todas esas manías suyas encantadoras. Debería hablarle pero… la conozco tan bien que tengo miedo de su reacción cuando le diga todo lo que siento en realidad. No está bien que siga dándole vueltas al asunto. Ella está simplemente fuera de mis limites… debo dejarla… pero es que soy un cobarde en esto del amor…

-Harry. Puedes ser todo, menos cobarde…- lo alentó con un suave beso en la mejilla, que el moreno recibió sonrojado. Si supiera… Pero ahora ella dio un gran suspiro -ginny es tan afortnada…

-Quién?- inquirió confundido, con un tono de quien despierta de un trance. Al ver las miradas sorprendidas de su compañera, exclamó rápidamente- ooooooooooooooh! Ginny! Por supuesto, ella!

-harry?- sondeó como quien sabe lo que se le viene encima

-es que… yo… ginny y yo… no….

-ESTÁS DICIÉNDOME QUE GIN…-comenzó

-no va a funcionar… Estoy enamorado de otra…

-pero… pero…

-escúchame hermione!- siguió harry con desesperación mientras se incorporaba e iniciaba un intranquilo caminar por la habitación –crees acaso que es fácil para mi! Es la hermana de mi MEJOR amigo! Es la pequeña hija de esa familia a la cual le debo tanto… tengo miedo!

-de qué?

-de la reacción que todos tengan cuando terminemos…

-SEPARARSE! Ustedes?- profirió sorprendida y en un tono de emoción que ni ella mismo se lo esperaba (lo que le causaba cierto cargo de conciencia)

-Hermione! No está bien! No puedo seguir engañándola a ella y a mí mismo! Yo… yo estoy enamorado de

-DE? De? –impaciencia.

-de t…

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG!

El teléfono celular de Harry timbró en el mismo instante en que estaba por decirle la verdad! Malditos teléfonos! Maldita tecnología!

-de quién, harry! De quién estás enamorado!- le pidió hermione con un brillo sospechoso en los ojos- por favor!

" esto es una señal… salvado pro la campana dos veces… tal vez no sea el mejor momento…"

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG!

-hermione, debo contestar…- le indicó en un murmullo.

La muchacha solo asintió y cruzó los brazos con una mezcla de confusión y temor y otro sentimiento que no debería dar cabida en un situación como tal.

-Hola…

-hola, Harry… -le contestó la voz, tranquilamente irónica desde el otro lado

-quién es?

-soy quien te está esperando desde hace media hora! Harry, dónde estás amigo?

-lo lamento ron… lo siento tanto! Es que… perdí la noción del tiempo… discúlpame ahora salgo para allá…- miró confundido a su reloj. El tiempo, no había ni sentido.

-De acuerdo… te espero… pero no tardes… eh?

-no te preocupes… allá voy.

Harry cerró el teléfono y se dio la vuelta. Lo que encontró fue una sala vacía. A lo lejos, oyó los pasos de Hermione descender veloz las elegantes y enpolvadas escaleras de madera.

"Y ahora, qué?"


	6. Interesante reunión diría yo

_Aviso: este capítulo es medio lento al principio, pero era TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE necesario para llegar a un punto... Ténganme paciencia y prometo un buen final… _

Capítulo 6

Interesante reunión, diría yo…

El cansancio estaba matando a harry, otra vez… otra noche más de sentirse mal y otra mañana más para lidiar con los problemas. Qué podía hacer! Había crecido y no podía huir de las responsabilidades. Al menos eso era lo que se decía Harry diariamente como excusa. Tenía un dolor de cabeza bastante extraño. La cabeza le latía y los ruidos fuertes le ametrallaban el cerebro. Estaba seguro que había sdio por beber demasiado en su reunioncita con Ron. Se la había pasado escuchando como él le contaba lo feliz que estaba y todo y le mostraba treinta mil fotos de él con emily, emily con él, emily y un edificio, emily en un parque y emily en bicicleta, también emily parada y otra sentad, por supuesto! Parecía un padre orgulloso de su hijita. De hecho, emily estuvo con ellos al principio, pero ginny se la llevó de compras para dejar que ellos "conversen" tranquilos. Aunque no se podría llamra conversación a lo que habían tenido. Harry terminó tan mal, que Ron sólo lo llevó a casa, creyendo que Harry había festejado demasiado por su gran noticia. Además, ahora tenía una montaña gigantesca de papeles y un sinfín de cosas que había dejado sin hacer por acompañar a Hermione el día anterior.

No podía trabajar porque no podía pensar y no podía pensar del cansancio. Después de varios minutos de darse aliento vano, logró abrir la primera carpeta con tareas que tenía sobre su escritorio. Estaba a punto de terminar de leer la primera línea, cuando alguien, con voz emocionada y femenina lo interrumpió de golpe.

-Hoola Harry! Cómo vas? Bueno, yo muy bien! Y tú? Bueno, mira quería saber si ya sabías quién va a ir al baile del primer ministro en honor al embajador de suecia?

-Jo, jo, jo… no tan fuerte… No me siento muy bien…

Jo era una de las chicas que trabajaban con Harry. Era la más joven de la división y era muy fiestera, alocada y bastante desordenada, pero indudablemente, eficiente, demasiado astuta y con ideas maliciosas, talvez… Pero definitivamente eficiente. A pesar de ser casi totalmente opuesta a Hermione, se llevaban increíblemente bien. Hermione la había adoptado como hermana menor y la aconsejaba en todo. Se aconsejaban mutuamente, pero más Hermione a ella que ella a Hermione. Ya habían formado su "grupito" de amigas y así podían divertirse más en el trabajo. Jo había logrado desatar a la recta Hermione, tarea que solo Harry y Ron tenían reservada para sus años de colegio.

-Te ves mal… tomate una pastilla o algo… un vaso de agua, yo qué sé- le sugirió en un tono alegre y despreocupado

-No, estoy bien… sólo necesito silencio…

-está bien… voy a hablar bajito- dijo susurrando- quiero saber si ya tienes los nombres de los o las aurores que van a estar vigilando el baile del primer ministro la próxima semana.

-eeehhh… No… Debía tenerlos para hoy, pero creo que los decidiré mañana. Estuve ocupado ayer y no tuve tiempo de revisar nombres…

-Entonces, déjame ayudarte. Te tengo una sugerencia. Por qué no dejas que vayamos Hermione, Tina Judy y yo. Y tú, por supuesto… para vigilarnos y todo, porque debes estar ahí, siendo éste un evento tan importante…- trató de meterle la idea, con cambios de tono y de voz, dramatizando, enfatizando y persuadiéndolo delicadamente.

-No puedo decirte nada certero ahora, esta bien? Aún tengo que pensarlo… La última vez que ustedes se unieron, chicas, las cosas no salieron muy bien…

-Eso fue sólo un accidente! Cómo iba a saber Tina que Hermione y Judy estaban siguiendo al sospechoso en ese preciso momento! Ella hizo lo que creyó apropiado! Además, aprendemos de nuestros errores….

-para qué quieres ir a ese baile, Jo?...- le preguntó advirtiendo gato encerrado

-de qué hablas, Harry?- contestó haciéndose la inocente

-vamos, escúpelo ahora… o lo descubriré por mi cuenta y no te dejaré ir…

-ja! Ni que tuvieras que darme permiso…- Finalmente, rindió su astucia ante su gran jefe y amigo- mira… Bill va a estar ahí porque trabaja con el canciller… creo que sería un buen momento para decirle la verdad… o no?

-Bill tu novio muggle?

-sip

-el súper recto, estricto y cerrado, nervioso, impulsivo y viejo, que extrañamente te tiene a ti como novia?

-sip

-y crees que un baile de estado, muy importante y elegante es el momento indicado para decirle a tu estricto, cerrado, nervioso, impulsivo y viejo novio muggle que eres una bruja?

-síp?

Harry no supo que responder. En ese momento lo único que le pasó por la cabeza fue: "la suerte que tiene esta mujer de tener a Hermione como amiga… seguro ella la hace entrar en razón…" pero no lo dijo.

-voy a pensarlo, de acuerdo?

-eso me basta… adiós harry!- la muchacha salió del a oficina del moreno con una sonrisa demasiado grande y maliciosa. Algo se traía entre manos…

ºººº

Hermione veía atentamente su refeljo en el espejo del baño (lugar frecuente de reunión del grupo de amigas "cercanas" de Hermione. Se podría decir, del grupo del as más jóvenes…). Se encontraba en pleno examen de cutis cuando una voz contenta y saltarina entra y se le lanza encima.

-adivina qué, hermioneeeee?

-qué pasa ahora, jo?

-TAL VEZ, aunque yo creo que ya es seguro, nos asignen ir a vigilar el baile del primer ministro muggle que es la próxima semana, todo elegante y genial! Qué te parece?

-bien supongo….

-SUPONES? Hermione! Algo de ánimo! Tienes idea del esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para darle la idea de que nos envíe a nosotras?

-qué sacrificio tan grande…- le respondió sarcástica

-ay, qué aguafiestas… Por qué no quieres ir, eh?- le preguntó con una voz extraña. La voz que siempre usaba para sonsacarle información.

-porque sí… No es que no quiero ir, sino que…- dudó -Nada, nada… No importa!

-DIME!

-Harry y yo... hemos estado… nosotros estamos teniendo ciertos problemas y creo que sería mejor no ir al baile porque él tendrá que estar ahí, porque Blechyden le dijo que vaya!

-Y si va, lleva a Jenny… verdad?

-Ginny…

-como sea… Ella….

-además, si voy al baile, tal vez no me asignen la seguridad del torneo de los tres magos…

-lo van a realizar este año!- preguntó incrédula Jo.

-sí… así parece…

-yo pensé que ya no lo iban a volver a hacer desde que murió…

-cedric… diggory…

-sí, él… pero bueno… si han decidido volver a hacerlo, bien por ellos. Esta vez no pasará nada! El que no debe ser nombrado ya no existe y sus seguidores están más mal que mal y ya no hay nada que temer… ahora sólo tendrán que preocuparse de no morir en alguna prueba detestable…

-exacto… Y me encantaría regresar a Hogwarts. Extraño mucho todo y me gustaría volver a ver a los profesores y a las clases y los jardines y el bosque y LA BIBLIOTECA!

-bueno, bueno, no te entusiasmes demasiado… ratita de biblioteca

-sí, tienes razón… y no me llames así!

-perdón, ratita…

-Eres imposible…Y ahora, de vuelta a las labores diarias y cotidianas…

-y estresantes

-ni lo digas…

-sabes? Deberíamos hacer algo divertido! Para relajarnos un poco!

-de qué hablan?- en ese momento una mini manada de mujeres entró al baño y se unió a la conversación de las dos brujas.

-Le digo a Hermione que sería bueno hacer algo para divertirnos…- repitió Jo para las recién llegadas, Tina, Judy, Marcia y Luna.

-qué maravillosa idea- exclamó la positiva y educada Judy –necesitamos algo que nos refresque, ya que últimamente, la carga de tareas se ha hecho muy pesada. Requerimos un poco de diversión sana…

-lo mismo digo- agregó Marcia la complicada –pero yo no creo que pueda hacer nada durante el transcurso de esta semana. Estoy atiborrada de trabajo hasta la médula y estoy organizando el campamento anual para aurores división F y además, Allan me dijo que quería llevar a los niños a Necastle a visitar a su madre que está muy mayor y quiere verlos y así de una vez visitamos al tío george y pasamos tiempo juntos porque ya casi no tenemos tiempo ni de vernos la cara…

-a mí me parece fantástico! Pero qué hacemos?- preguntó Luna pensativa

-Hagamos una fiesta de pijamas!- gritó Jo eufórica después de varias alternativas planteadas

-QUÉ?- dijeron todas al unísono

-Qué edad crees que tenemos, eh?- inquirió Tina con voz de adolescente que trata con locos.

-por qué no? Sería tan lindoooooooo! La pasaríamos bien… una noche solo de mujeres, qué les parece?

-está bien- aceptó hermione –ofrezco mi apartamento para hacerla… siempre y cuando, no hagan tonterías…

-perfecto… entonces, les mando una lechuza más tarde con los detalles…

La mini manada se esparció, cada una a hacer lo que había ido a hacer al baño (si es que habían ido a hacer algo aparte de conversar) y luego todas de vuelta a sus oficinas y puestos de trabajo. Hermione tenía un mal presentimeto sobre esto, pero ya que se había ofrecido, no podía decir que no…

ºº(((ºººº)))ºº

-gracias por su compra, señor, espero que vuelva pronto…

-gracias…- murmuró Harry sin muchas ganas, mientras esquivaba la mirada coqueta/acosadora de la vendedora de la farmacia. Esa vendedora lo perseguía todo el tiempo. Harry no sabía cuantos trabajos tenía, pero pasaba encontrándosela en todo lado y siempre le mandaba sonrisitas y le pedía su número de teléfono para propósitos no laborales. Y lo veía increíble, pero había muchas mujeres interesadas en él… porque ya había dejado de ser un muchachito escuálido. Había dejado de ser un muchacho hace ya bastante tiempo y con el tiempo y la fama, su club de admiradores iba creciendo, hasta haciéndose más serio…

(Regresando al punto) Iba distraido pensando en la actitud de la joven y comparándola con la de su siempre discreta Hermione y su… (me retracto, nada de "su") …Ginny, cuando una dulce voz familiar lo llama por su nombre. Él, con toda su magnífica funda de tamaño familiar, se dio la vuelta buscando la voz.

-Hooola Luna! Cómo estás?

-yo muy bien y tú?

-bien, gracias…

-el otro día te vi en el ministerio. Fue a ver a Tina, mi prima para entregarle unas cosas, y te vi todo apurado…

-en serio, cuándo?

-Hace dos días…

-ohh… sí… y… Cómo estás? Qué te cuentas?

-Nada. Ahora estoy yendo a encontrarme con Neville en el café Rochelle… vamos a ir a cenar con mis padres…

-mmm… pues buena suerte…

-y tú?

-Nada… solo vine a comprar unas cuantas cosas…

-así veo. Te llevaste media farmacia… Por qué no fuiste a San Mungo o algo así? Oí que las medicinas muggles en realidad son comprimidos mágicos pero que no sirven para magos porque te quitan mucha energía… por eso yo nunca las tomo…

-la verdad, en este momento no me importa…- se excusó para no decirle que pensaba que lo que decía eran tonterías -y me da pereza ir hasta san mungo cuando tengo una farmacia a la vuelta de mi casa…

-bueno, buena suerte a ti también…

-gracias.

-y cómo está ginny?

-Bieeeen… creo…- a harry se le rehizo un nudo en el estómago. La había estado esquivando. A ella y a Hermione también, pero se moría de ganas de hablar con ambas y aclarar las cosas. El problema es que no había podido reunir las fuerzas suficientes para hablarles.

-Vi a Hermione cuando fui al ministerio. Se la veía bien…

-En serio?- indagó curioso

-mmmmm… un poco desanimada, pero bien… A decir verdad, se la veía espectacular…

La vocecita dentro de Harry le lanzó unos cuantos comentarios interesantes, como "Eso no es noticia" o "me pregunto si se puso esa falda celeste que el queda tan bien…". Pero más tarde, la voz se tornó seria y Harry se sintió culpable. Qué clase de amigo era? Siempre estaba tan atento con ella y apenas se molestaban ya andaba rogándole disculpas tal perro faldero.

Imposible, sería imposible seguir con esta situación. Ni comprendía porqué ella lo estaba evitando a él. Sabía porque él la estaba evitando a ella pero ella a él, ni idea… y sabía que lo estaba evitando porque más temprano ese día, logró verla pasar en la mañana, cuando regresaba de un trabajo y vio cómo ella lo vio y se alejó! Se alejó! Ella se alejó de él! Cómo podía torturarlo de ese modo!

Pero qué estaba diciendo? Cada vez se sentí más estúpido… Él podía ignorarla a ella, o al menos intentarlo, pero ella no podía ignorarlo a él? Qué tan idiota era? Bueno, bueno… bastante idiota, para estar metido en una situación así… Bastante…

-Harry? Harry!

-eh, sí, sí, perdón Luna… Me distraje pensando en otras cosas…

-lo sé… te vi la cara de atontado… ahora debo irme que ya voy atrasada. Neville me espera… hablamos… Adiós.

-adiós- se despidió él con cariño.

Entendió lo que debía hacer. Buscó su callejoncito de confianza y con un plof se apareció en su apartamento. Dejó toda su inmensa fundota en el primer sitio plano que encontró y atravesó la puerta que había dejado abierta del apuro. Sacó su varita. Tenía la intención de aparecerse, pero decidió que sería mejor caminar. Eso le daría más tiempo…

Diiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnng-Donnnnnnnnng!

-Yo abro!- gritó entusiasmada la hermosa joven.

-Lo sabemos, Hermione… No tanta emoción

-ah… Lo que pasa es que estoy fascinada! Hace tanto que no nos reuníamos…

Diiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnng-Donnnnnnnnng!

-YA VOY! YA VOY!

Abrió la puerta sólo a la mitad. Algo le decía que no la abriera. Pero lo hizo.

0--0--0

-Qué pasa Hermione? No quieres dejarme entrar? Muchas gracias… y yo que traía comida y bebida…

-lo siento, Tina… Pasa…

-Y Luna?- preguntaron unas cuantas voces desde la chimenea, donde todas se encontraban, algunas ya hasta en pijama, iniciando y disfrutando de un fuego.

-No pudo venir. Dijo que agradecía la invitación, pero que se había olvidado que iba a cenar con mis tíos y Neville… que no podía cambiar al fecha porque ya era algo medio bastante bien programado.

-Nooooo… En serio? Wow… así de serio…

-sí.

-cómo puede olvidarse de algo así de importante!

-no entiendo qué le ven de importante…- decía una.

-no es el hecho de la cena, Judy! Es que lo de Neville y Luna ya ha durado un buen tiempo…

-y últimamente se los ve más… juntitos que nunca…-agregó Hermione, que llegaba de dejar las cosas que había traído Tina en la cocina.

-sí, pero yo creo que aún es joven para casarse…- siguió Judy con determinación, mientras las demás se acomodaban frente al fuego.

-CAMBIO DE TEMA!- exclamó Hermione, impaciente por el rumbo que empezaba a tener la conversación.

-está bien- continuó Jo con voz extrañamente alegre –Hermione, qué te ha dicho Harry sobre la gala esa del ministro?

-Nada.

-Nada?

-no sé! He estado ocupada! Mis padres salieron de viaje y tuve que ponerle cientos de hechizos antirrobos a la casa… fue muy complicado y ahora ni yo los puedo deshacer, Ginny ha estado más distante que nunca y estoy llena de trabajo… Deberían ver todo lo que me falta hacer hasta el Lunes… Además, si fueramos a ese baile, no tendría qué ponerme, porque todos mis vestidos elegante están en casa de mis padres, los dejé ahí después de una fiesta de mis tíos yno puedo entrar!

-entonces, tú y harry no han hablado?

-no hemos hablado.

-oh! Qué pasó entre ustedes?- dijeron todas al unísono con voz de peeeenaaaa.

-Nada! Ustedes son el colmo! Deben dejar de hacerme líos el cerebro, en especial tú, Jo. Entre Harry y yo no pasa nada!

-sí, como no…

-REPITO! NADA, ME ESCUCHAN? NADA!

Diiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnng-Donnnnnnnnng!

Diiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnng-Donnnnnnnnng!

-Debe ser la comida…- dijo ahora en voz más tranquila. Todas se pararon, incluída Hermione, que tenía a Pumpkin y al viejo Crookshanks junto a ella, y en un bullicio típico de mujeres, comenzaron a buscar carteras por todas partes y quejarse de que querían pedir pizza y no tailandesa, tailandesa y no pizza y blablabla…

-vooooooooooooy!- Hermione se cerró la bata y caminó lo más rápido que le permitían sus pantuflas. (me entienden si digo pantuflas? porque no sé otra palabra para eso, o al menos no se me ocurre ninguna)

Quitó el seguro de la puerta y sin poner mucha atención, abrió la puerta. Instantáneamente, se paralizó. No sabría decir si de nerviosismo, vergüenza, shock o qué, peor se quedó parada sin articular palabra.

-Ehhh… Hola.

-Q haces aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo…

-Claro… ehhh, qué pasa, Harry?

-Bien, yo… quería…

-HOOOOOOOOLA HARRRY!

Las voces de todas las presentes se escuchó como coro de niñas pequeñas. Harry se detuvo pasmado, al ver a las chicas sentadas nuevamente frente a la chimenea como niñas buenas, mirándolo a él y a Hermione con sonrisita sospechosa.

-Creo que… será mejor que hablemos mañana, estás ocupada…

-No espera!- le contestó ella sin pensarlo.

-No importa, Hermione, podemos hablar mañana u otro día, no creo que se aun buen momento- "como siempre…" pensó

-PERO NO IMPORTA! USTEDES HABLEN! NOSOTRAS NOS VAMOS A VER TELE EN TU CUARTO, HERMIONE!

-no tengo tele en el cuarto… - informó desganada viéndo como la pequeña multitud se preparaba para la movilización

-AHHHH… - se miraron entre ellas –ENTONCES VAYAN USTEDES A HABLAR EN EL CUARTO Y NOSOTRAS NOS QUEDAMOS ACÁ…

-No, en serio, no…- trató de decir Harry, pero sin poder hacer nada, ya estaban los dos en la habitación de Hermione, en silencio evitando mirarse y sabiendo que habían al menos tres pares de orejas pegadas a la puerta para escuchar.

-y… cómo te fue con Ron la otra vez?- preguntó Hermione en un intento de romper el hielo.

-mmmm.., bien?

-ahp…

-conociste a emily?

-ajá…

-Harry! Lo lamento, si no quieres seguir con nuestro "plan" –dicho en tono sarcástico por la misma Hermione- no importa, te entiendo…

-no importa.

-ah. Ok.

-y ella no te llega ni a los tobillos, Hermione.

-perdón?

-Emily… no te llega ni a los tobillos…

-gracias- Hermione sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba y trató nuevamente de impedir que harry la viera, escondiéndose en los pocos cabellos que quedaban fuera de su desarreglado, pero encantador moño.

-sabes?- siguió él, ya más relajado y con una sonrisa –no me parece bien que recibas a los repartidores de comida, así vestida, no puedes mostrarles a todos los repartidores del mundo o al menos de londres la ropa con la que duermes!

-HARRY!- el cojín más cercano a Hermione voló hasta la cabeza de Harry, que rió libre de tensión –eres el colmo!

-sólo digo…

-No trates de esquivar más el tema… sólo dime lo que tenías que decirme! Por favor…-suplicó con una sonrisa, pero con voz de súplica alterada

-es que…no sé cómo decirlo… no preparé nada… para decirte

-harry! Esto no es un examen, solo dilo!

-sabes que ginny no es para mí- explotó, harry, en una expresión de grito pero sin alzar la voz –A pesar de que tratamos y tratamos de hacer que funcione, simplemente no… Ahora, no sé cómo dejarla sin lastimarla.

-ya lo sé! Sólo quiero saber de quién estás enamorado! Quiero saber quién puede ser mejor que ginny! Quiero saber! Necesito saber…

El tono exasperado de Hermione puso más nervioso a Harry. Cuál era su apuro? Por qué necesitaba saber? Ni Hermione podía responder esa pregunta. La estaba carcomiendo de curiosidad, por alguna razón en especial, porque la tenía hasta la coronilla, porque algo dentro de ella le reclamaba haber sido tan tonta como para creer que Ginny era en verdad la mujer para él. Ella sabía que había alguien mejor, alguien como…

Como ella?

El tiempo que le tomó a Hermione procesar este último pensamiento, fue el tiempo que le tomó a Harry atravesar la habitación hasta llegara a Hermione, tomarlas entre sus brazos y besarla.

Así de simple. Y ella no puso resistencia alguna. Fue el mejor beso, el más dulce, el más sorpresivo, el más perfecto. Relativamente corto, pero los dejó sin aliento. Perfecto…

-tú…

-sí…

-me besaste…- murmuró Hermione, con los ojos cerrados, todavía. Como si abrirlos significara despertar de un sueño que no puedes volver a tener.

-tú no me rechazaste… - se defendió gustoso harry, también en un murmullo.

-yo, yo…

Y no pudo decir nada más… Un estruendo. Se separan nerviosos y confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar. No habían tenido en verdad tiempo de procesarlo. En un intento de escapar de la situación, que no podía ser expresada por ninguno de los dos, fueron hacia la puerta para salir a ver que había sucedido en la sala. No sabía que había sido, pero estaba segura de haber oído a sus amigas celebrar silenciosamente del otro lado de la puerta…

Vaya momento… Y aún faltaba lo peor…

Bueno, hasta ahí va… espero que le haya gustado. Perdón por este capítulo tan malo, era necesario para poder pasar a la siguiente etapa… Jeje!

Prometo que el próximo será mejor y tendrá mejores detalles… ahora, sólo háganme feliz y dejen un lindo review para motivarme… sí?

Hasta pronto…


	7. dolor de techo

Cáp. 7

Dolor de Techo

Hermione sintió que algo le cerraba el paso. Del aire. Los planetas debían estar mal alineados o algo… Era imposible que le estuvieran sucediendo tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Por un segundo, repasó en su cabeza esa última semana y todos los acontecimientos que la estaban haciendo perder piso.

-esto tiene que ser una broma…

La voz ahogada, tranquila y pausada de Hermione, mezclada con la expresión de incredulidad y el rostro de negación lo decían todo. Ahí estaban, las amigas de Hermione en mini manada (como la llamaba harry, de broma), todas paradas alrededor de lo que parecía ser un gigantesco trozo de techo. Exacto. TECHO! La cosa que va arriba de la cabeza de las personas en una habitación. En este caso, era la sala de estar de Hermione y estaba llena de nubes de polvo, unas como tablas y trocitos secos de pintura. De los que quedaba sobre ellas, podían distinguir una infinidad de tubos oscuros, gruesos y enmohecidos, con agua chorreando por entre varias filtraciones de las cañerías.

-Hermione, te JU RO por lo que sea, que no fue culpa nuestra…- acotó Judy temblando, pero no de miedo, sino para esconder la risa que le empezaba a salir por los ojos en forma de lágrimas.

Pero la joven no respondió. Estaba paralizada. Harry también se había quedado bastante congelado, en parte porque se sentía culpable. Lo había molestado sobremanera ese ruido tan… tan... DESESPERANTE que había interrumpido su "mágico momento con su amada" y le habían dado ganas de gritarle al culpable, pero se le quedaron los gritos en la garganta cuando vio el desastre en el que se había convertido la perfectamente pulcra sala de Hermione. Se acercó a ella y como consolación, puso su mano en su hombro, lo que hizo reaccionar a Hermione, quien con un escalofrío, despertó del shock y trató de emitir sonidos otra vez, si es que podía…

-esto es una broma verdad? Porque… qué se supone qué voy a hacer?

-no me mates, Hermione- agregó Jo con un dejo de miedo en la voz, lo que mostraba que preveía la reacción de su amiga en cuanto continuara con la oración –pero creo que lo más prudente sería llamar a un plomero…

-qué!- aulló Hermione en un intento de preguntar con fuerza

-ya sabes, la persona que viene a revisar tus tu…

-SÉ LO QUE ES UN PLOMERO TINA!

El silencio reinó en la sala. Era obvio que ellas no habían tenido nada que ver en eso. Los horrorizados y apenados rostros lo confirmaban, pero aún así… Es que, simplemente, no era el momento adecuado para tanto relajo. "JUSTO AHORA!" Pensó Hermione. Tenía que ser precisamente en esos momentos en los que estaba asfixiada en trabajo que le venían a pasar esas cosas.

-solo digo, que no puedes arreglar esto con magia, porque es un edificio muggle y las tuberías llegan a todo el edificio y para usar magia tienes que sacar un permiso, por lo que te saldría mucho más rápido y conveniente llamar a alguien que te arregle todo de una vez a la forma muggle y listo.

-tienen razón… sí sé que debo hacerlo… pero… qué voy a hacer mientras tanto!...

ººººººººººººººº

-No… no… no!

-Hermione, por qué no?

-Porque sí! Bien? Eres muy amable Harry, pero… no…

-no?

-No creo que sea conveniente…- respondía la nerviosa Hermione desde el otro lado de la sala, tratando de oírse firme.

Ya todas se habían ido. Todas tristes por perder su noche de chicas y por tener que dejar a Hermione con semejante relajo en casa. Pero ella insistió en que no se preocuparan. Lo volverían a hacer en otro momento. Sólo Harry se quedó con ella por un rato, haciendo un control de daños. Hermione lo había evitado el 90 del tiempo que habían estado juntos y siempre había tratado de mantener cierta distancia entre ellos. Por el momento, ella se encontraba en el extremo más alejado de la cocina, guardando la guía de teléfonos que acababa de usar para buscar el número de algún contratista que pudiera ayudarla a reparar el terrible hueco que decoraba su salón y Harry… él estaba en algún lugar de la casa…

-Entonces dime, dónde te quedarás? En la madriguera?- le respondía la voz irónica de su amigo desde lejos, pero parecía que se acercaba…

-emmm… me quedaré con Ginny.

-Ginny está viviendo en la Madriguera- contestó entre confundido y dudoso porque ella no lo supiera.

-iré a casa de mis padres!

-no puedes entrar, recuerdas?

-llamaré a luna…

-no está aquí. Se tomó el fin de semana para ir con Neville a visitar a sus padres en Bristol. Me la encontré en la tarde y se iban a ver en el café Rochelle para ir juntos.

-jo…

-vive en un apartamento milimétrico y con lo desordenada que es, no creo que sobrevivas…-le interrumpió nuevamente.

Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse. Era solo un hoyo! Y suciedad, trozos de madera y cemento y algunos materiales extraños y el goteo incesante de un líquido que rezaba por que sea sólo agua, todo en medio de su sala… pero por qué tenía que complicarse todo!

-entonces? Te quedarás con Ginny en la madriguera? Estoy seguro que te encantará pasar el tiempo con la feliz pareja… porque ron, él también se está quedando ahí, sabes?

-Harry, no estoy para soportar tu buen humor…

-solo te estoy haciendo una propuesta… Ya oíste al hombre! Será solo por un día. Y no puedes quedarte aquí porque te intoxicas con la pintura… y tendrán que sacar los muebles y ponerlos en tu dormitorio y…

-HARRY!- exclamó llegando al punto de ponerse impaciente e histérica y de necesitar solo un momento de silencio para sentirse coherente otra vez. No veía otra salida, pero…

-y qué hay de Ginny? No creo que sea una buena idea que…

-Hermione…- comenzó él llegando a la cocina y acercándose a su amiga unos pocos pasos. Ella retrocedió el mismo número de pasos que él había avanzado.

-no, Harry! No! Ella… puede que no sea mi MEJOR AMIGA, pero aún así… le debo respeto y ella, digas lo que digas, sigue siendo tu novia y… no es buena idea.

-Por qué!- exclamó él en una rara forma sutil…

Hermione bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mugre de sus pantuflas.

-Ambos sabemos porqué…

Para la sorpresa de Hermione. Harry se detuvo. No siguió avanzando hacia ella. Sólo le escuchó como él tamborileaba sus dedos contra el mesón de la cocina.

-bien… creo que… ahora me iré, pero sabes que cualquier cosa… tú sabes.

-gracias. Lo pensaré.

Con un _plop_, él desapareció y Hermione suspiró aliviada. Los músculos le dolían a causa de la tensión. Sabía que por el momento quedarse con Harry era la mejor opción. Todas sus amigas le habían ofrecido que se quedara con ellas, pero Hermione sabía que para casi todas ellas, no era algo muy factible. Además, era sólo un día.

Marcó el número de Harry con el inalámbrico que todavía cargaba en la mano. Pero se detuvo antes del último dígito. No quería que él escuchara su voz, aunque estaba segura que ni siquiera le saldría. Colgó el teléfono y corrió hasta donde tenía a su lechuza. La hermosa ave parda aceptó la nota que la joven rápidamente escribió y entregó y salió volando.

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

-ºº-ºº-ºº-

A veces, resulta mucho más interesante concentrarse en ver nada en la televisión, que ponerle atención a la pila de cosas que reposan en el escritorio y que llaman diciendo "sé que es aburrido, pero soy tarea. Termíname…". Eso era exactamente lo que sentía Harry. Sabía que no iba a encontrar la respuesta a sus problemas allí, pero, nada perdía buscando. Tal vez, en alguna novela o película de momento, encontraría una situación parecida a la suya con Hermione. Al fin y al cabo, era una situación de las que se ven siempre, pero nunca se viven. Claro que, al ser Harry Potter una excepción a todas las reglas habidas y por haber, todo puede esperarse.

Su dedo paró de hacer ejercicio con el control del televisor. No había nada interesante. Dónde está el drama televisivo cuando lo necesitas?

Aparentemente, en la ventana… Harry escuchó como el sonido de picotazos daban contra su ventana. Pudo reconocer la lechuza de Hermione y se lanzó con tal rapidez hacia ella por sobre el sillón, que estuvo a punto de derrumbar una lámpara, voltear un adorno y caer de cara a la alfombra. Desató con impaciencia el nudo de la nota y leyó.

"_Está bien, Harry. Gracias. Tú ganas… " _

SÍ! Él ganaba! Ella se quedaría en su casa el fin de semana mientras arreglaban el agujero y, de una vez, algunas otras cosas en su casa. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de arreglar todo entre ellos.

Dio una ojeada por el departamento. Ordenado… relativamente ordenado. Limpio? Sí… estaba limpio… no había mucho por hacer… Él estaba listo.

888888888888888

-ven, hermione. Pasa…

-emmm… gracias….

Hermione llegaba al apartamento de Harry, con un pequeño bolso de mano y los nervios de punta. Cómo podía actuar normal con él después del beso…? Ese beso… no, pero debía tratara de fingir que lo había olvidado. Era buena actuando, peor no taaan buena. Y lo peor de todo era que esta vez, las cosas ya no iban a alguna travesura tonta del colegio, que pudiera ganarles una expulsión como MAXIMO! Esta vez, estaba poniendo en juego su amistad con varias personas, incluyendo a ginny, la hermana del chico al que quería ganar de regreso… ron! Cierto! Con todo lo de Harry hasta había olvidado el asunto de recuperar a ron. Ya ni siquiera le entusiasmaba la "operación" y estaba segura que si no fuera por estar Ginny envuelta en el problema con Harry, ella ya habría olvidado por completo a aquel pelirrojo…

Tal vez ella y Harr… No! No habían tal veces… no! Ella quería a ron! Harry estaría con Ginny y ella con ron y … emily… ya se encontraría a otro tipo con quien casarse, hay muchos peces en el mar… sí! Así las cosas eran más fáciles, verdad?

-por aquí…

El estudio de Harry estaba convertido en una habitación pequeña pero cómoda. Un cuarto ordenado con lo necesario y básico.

Dejaron el bolso de Hermione sobre la cama, mientras ella observaba atentamente el lugar. Lo examinaba de arriba abajo. Estaba muy bien, cómo lo habría hecho?

-con magia- interrumpió él su examen

-perdón?- preguntó ella confundida

-arreglé el cuarto con magia… encontré un hechizo muy sencillo para arreglar dormitorios… interesante, no?

-sí, bastante interesante…- respondía Hermione sin poner atención a lo que decía, pensando en cómo habría descubierto Harry lo que ella se preguntaba… algo en su mirada, quién sabe!

-y qué quieres hacer?

-yo?

-sí, tú, hermione

-ehhh… nada.

-ya dejaste todo listo en tu casa?

-sí, los trabajadores ya llegaron y todo y son solo dos, pero son de confianza, conocen a papá. Además, mi vecina, Gwen, me dijo que se encargaría de echarle un vistazo a la lugar de vez en cuando…

-ahhh…

-Y donde está ginny?

-No lo sé. Por qué?

-No has hablado con ella?

-No

-Qué harán el fin de semana?

-No sé-le respondió de una manera un poco más fría. Lo estaban molestando tantas preguntas acerca de Ginny.

-Sabes Harry?- continuó Hermione reuniendo fuerzas y tratando de impacientarlo un poco a propósito -Si ya no la amas, termina la relación con ella de una vez por todas y ya! Que todos vivan en paz…

-No es tan fácil. Y lo sabes- le contestó sin ganas. Ya ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de discutir.

-No, no lo sé. Pero está bien…

-Es tarde.

-lo sé.

-quieres alquilar una película?

-bueno. Vamos.

Dos cuadras y tres monosílabos más tarde, Hermione y Harry llegaban a la tienda para rentar una película. Buscaron por un rato una película que a ambos les gustara. Luego, menos silenciosamente, fueron a pagar por la película. Y entonces, Hermione logró ver cómo entraban a la tienda cuatro personas que definitivamente no espetaban encontrar en un lugar como ese. Hermione tomó a harry del brazo y lo llevó hasta detrás de una pared gruesa y grande a un lado de la caja. Harry no tenía idea de lo que sucedía y solo siguió a su amiga, que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-qué sucede?- preguntó un tanto confundido

-shhhhhhh!

-hermione! Dime qué está pasando! A quién viste!- siguió en un murmullo desesperado

-shhhh!

Hermioen metía y sacaba la cabeza del escondite y después de unos minutos, Harry pudo sentir cómo se relajaba.

-qué pasó!- le decía con un tono un poco divertido de verla tan agitada como policía encubierta una vez fuera de la tienda y caminando hacia el departamento como muggles normales.

-nada.

-quiénes eran?

-nadie…

-hermione!

-bien!- exclamó ella sin muchas ganas –eran la señora weasley con "emily" y ron y ginny…

-y… por qué te escondiste?- inquirió sin verle el problema

-porque… - hermione misma pareció meditarlo unos segundos. Por qué se había escondido? No quería que RON los vea juntos o no quería que GINNY los vea juntos? -…porque no quería saludar…- inventó de mala gana.

El resto del camino hasta la casa la tuvo a hermione pensando. Harry se veía mucho más relajado, pero todavía estaba silencioso. Debía ser el frío de la noche…

Por qué se había escondido? No quería que la señora weasley los viera? O emily? O qué! Pero si harry y ella eran amigos, cuál era el problema de que los vean juntos? Ninguno, o sí? No! Nada!

Ahogada en sus pensamientos, apenas notó cuando harry abrió al puerta del departamento y dejó las llaves sobre una mesita cercana. Unos minutos después estaban los dos sentados en el sillón grande frente al televisor viendo películas de la forma más normal. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y sin darse cuenta, harry estaba abrazando a hermione. Entonces, después de las escenas de acción, llegaron las escenas románticas y Harry también se comenzó a poner meloso. Al principio, hermione ni lo notó. No se sentía incómoda. Pero luego, la voz de la conciencia comenzaba a conectar los altoparlantes dentro de su cerebro. Trató de separarse un poco, peor Harry no la dejaba ir.

-Harry…- le llamó la atención en un susurrro

-Qué?- contestó él sin inmutarse, o pretendiendo no inmutarse…

-oh, vamos! No, HARRY! Pon un poco de espacio… Vamos, tú no eres así…

-yo no soy así de qué?- preguntó coqueto haciéndose el inocente.

A hermione le comenzó a doler la cabeza de las iras de no poder hacer callar a las voces de su cabeza y no poder alejar a Harry. Se levantó molesta del sillón y se dirigió a su nueva habitación. Pero Harry fue más rápido y se posicionó estratégicamente como puerta, impidiéndole el paso a Hermione.

-Algún día tendremos que hablar…

-NO hay nada de qué hablar!

-Hermione no seas terca…

-terca! Déjame en paz Harry!

-no- contestó con firmeza dulce

-tengo una varita y no tengo miedo de usarla!

-hermione…- trató de convencerla él, acercándose más y más a ella.

Y nuevamente, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Hermione ya se encontraba besando a Harry y él a ella. El beso comenzó a alargarse y apasionarse y "sin darse cuenta" ya no estaban en la puerta de la habitación…

De pronto, el lado racional del interior de Hermione se activó y en una milésima de segundo, razonó todo lo que estaba sucediendo, haciendo que Hermione aleje a Harry de ella y todo se detuviera.

Hermione se levantó y nerviosa y agitada, trató de arreglarse la ropa y el pelo y articular palabras.

-Harry… cómo pudiste?... Tú… eres mi mejor amigo…

Harry no respondía. Se había quedado congelado en una expresión de asombro. Lo peor de todo era que ella estaba segura de que la acusación que había formulado de "cómo pudiste" también era su culpa y un feo sentimiento de pesadez comenzaba a llenarla.

-Hermione… yo…- trató de decir Harry sin éxito. Sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero en ese momento el beso le había hecho olvidar todo a excepción de ellos dos y había sido tan perfecto que a pesar de la interrupción, lo había dejado atontado y con ganas de seguir…

Entonces, para remate, escuchan un sonido de llaves abriendo una cerradura y una voz conocida. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y no habían tenido tiempo de asimilarlo todo…

-Harry? Hay alguien en casa? Harry?

Hermione dio una ojeada a su alrededor e inmediatamente salió de la habitación con paso seguro, dejando a Harry solo, sentado sobre la cama, pensando cómo podía salir ella con tanta fuerza si él difícilmente podía reunir las fuerzas para mirar a Ginny a los tobillos.


	8. Casi silencio

N/a: perdón por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo… esq estuve de viaje… pero ahora ya regresé y les doy la continuación, espero q les guste… ah! Y grax por los reviews… los responderé muy muy pronto…

Cap 8

Casi silencio

-Harry! Ahí estás! Yo estaba hablando con Hermione. Me esta contando lo que le pasó. Puedes creerlo?

Harry no sabía que hacer. Él sentía el corazón en la boca, pero Hermione parecía fresca como una lechuga. Sin embargo evitaba su mirada.

-Sí…- contestó un poco perdido, sintiéndose en una realidad imposible y maldiciendo por dentro a Ginny. Ah! Si no fuera por ella Hermione y yo podríamos estar juntos… no hace más que estorbar, pensó llenándose de mal humor por dentro…

-Hermione, pero porque no me lo dijiste? Podías quedarte conmigo en la madriguera como en los viejos tiempos…. –continuó Ginny mientras se ponía cómoda en un banco de la cocina y dejaba sus pertenencias regadas por todo el lugar, como marcando terreno…

-Gracias, pero… con Ron y Emily ahí… No creo… Además, ya me voy hoy mismo.

-Tan pronto!- preguntaron Harry y Ginny a coro

-sí- contestó muy segura -mi vecina, Gwen dijo q me avisaría cómo iban las cosas y según parece puedo quedarme con ella…

-pero… Para qué quedarte con una desconocida, si nos tienes a nosotros- preguntó Ginny con voz extraña y exagerados gestos tanto faciales como de las manos.

-no es desconocida, es muy amiga mía y aparte, así podré supervisar más de cerca los arreglos que se hagan en mi casa, porque he decido hacer varias cosas de una vez…

-ah genial! Pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo- agregó la pelirroja con un tono tan raro que parecía el que usan las mujeres superficiales de las películas –ni sabes… Todo mi problema es q decidí alquilar mi departamento y regresar con mamá y papá. Los dos han estado delicados de salud y soy la única con suficiente tiempo para cuidarlos así que me pasé a vivir con ellos.

-Sí. Harry me lo mencionó- comentó con normalidad, pero sin mucha simpatía.

-Bueno, me parece genial que estés aquí. Imagino q deben haber estado recordando mucho de los buenos tiempos. No?

-Sí sí…- Harry asentía desde lejos, parado junto a la puerta de la habitación de la que salía. No se atrevía a acercarse más a la escena. Se notaba que Ginny no estaba siendo totalmente sincera. Algo le decía eso. Después de tantos años juntos. Algo había aprendido de ginny y era q estar demasiado contenta no era una buena señal.

Pero ya que… Harry caminó hasta donde estaban el par de mujeres y ginny le mostró la mejilla en señal de que le pedía un beso. Él se acercó dudoso y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. No sabía si lo había hecho por costumbre, miedo… sabía que no quería tener q acercarse mucho a su novia ni mostrarle afecto, teniendo a Hermione cerca…

Ginny, por supuesto, aprovechó la oportunidad que le daba el pequeño beso y lo aferró a ella, sentándolo en un banquito junto a ella, todo con bastante autoridad. Estaba marcando su territorio, definitivamente. No tenía motivos para sospechar nada de Hermione. Ella sabía lo que sentía ella por su hermano, pero la actitud de Harry no era muy normal tampoco y más valía prevenir q lamentar. Además, Hermione era una buena actriz y eso lo sabía perfectamente.

Hablando de Hermione, ella estaba mintiendo, no se quedaría con Gwen ni nada parecido. Harry estaba seguro. Habían estado juntos todo ese tiempo y era imposible q en todo ese tiempo, ella hubiese hablado con la tal Gwen y que hubieran conversado sobre quedarse con ella… El lo sabía, además, había algo en la mirada de Hermione q la delataba.

-Saben qué? Yo creo que voy a dar un paseo y me voy. Ustedes conversen- anunció Hermione observando como la situación se ponía extrañamente tensa sin que ninguno de los tres quisiese admitirlo.

-Qué!- Harry miró a Hermione suplicándole que no lo dejara, pero ella, por algo q no comprendió pero que era muy parecido a la venganza, salió del departamento con aire decidido y la voz de la conciencia haciéndole trizas el alma.

ººººº

Estaba parada ya en la entrada del edificio decidiendo hacia donde ir, cuando sintió los delicados pero rápidos pasos de Ginny tras de ella.

-Espera!- La llamó desde las escaleras

-Ginny?- exclamó hermione con una sonrisa bastante cansada. No se la podía sacar de encima! Cuando la dejaría en paz para pensar?…

-Mira, tengo q ir de compras y he pensado q talvez ahora q ya estamos juntas podrías acompañarme. Si no tienes nada mejor q hacer, claro…

-Ginny yo…- Hermione pensó en una excusa coherente, pero por el momento no podía decidir cuál sonaba menos falsa…

-Porque ya no pasamos tiempo juntas y quisiera q podamos… hablar…

Ginny era astuta… La estaba quebrando. Le quería sacar información… Ginny era una griffindor, valiente. Pero había veces en que Hermione se cuestionaba qué tan bajo podía llegar para conseguir algo y entonces hacía un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no mirarla de la misma forma que miraba a Malfoy en sus días de escuela… Solo rogaba por que no llegara a utilizar sus tácticas rastreras con ella… Hermione era fuerte pero si Ginny la empujaba al barranco, era definitivo que caería… Todavía la veía como una amiga especial. La quería mucho a pesar de todo y habían vivido demasiadas cosas juntas. Incluso con todas sus manías y cositas, Ginny era una gran persona, una amiga muy valiosa… y era ella quien la había traicionado, Ginny no tenía nada de culpa sobre sus actos de adolescente de novela rosa.

-Ginny. Son cuarto para las nueve… De la noche!- recalcó en su intento de escapar

-Mi tienda favorita cierra a las nueve.

-Segura? Eso es imposible…

-Segura. Y por mi cierran a las diez… Soy cliente vip especial… llegaríamos perfecto si nos aparecemos…

Unos pasos más pesados y masculinos se acercaron a toda prisa. Harry llegó corriendo a medio ponerse la chaqueta q había usado una horas antes para salir a buscar la película.

-Yo también voy!- anunció muy alto

-Vamos a comprar cosas de chicas, amor.

-Lo sé, pero también debo ver unas cuantas cosas. Al menos déjenme acompañarlas hasta donde vayan. Me aburriré solo.

-No vamos al sector mágico, amor, vamos a ver ropa. Muggle!- enfatizó ginny

-Las acompaño…

Hermione sabía que Harry las acompañaba porque no quería dejarlas solas, comunicándose y contándose quien sabe qué tipo de secretos. A veces Ginny podía ser una bruja…

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

-Q buscas exactamente?

-Un vestido largo…

-lo sé. Estamos en una tienda solo de vestidos, creo que lo puedo deducir sola. Y me refiero a qué tipo de vestido…- aclaró una Hermione sin muchas ganas, entornando levemente los ojos.

-No sé, es para el baile del primer ministro muggle la próxima semana. Michael Blechyden es amigo de papá y estaba en casa el otro día. Me dijo que Harry estaba invitado y para q estemos juntos, me dio una invitación a mí también. Así q iré… pero no tengo nada q ponerme

-Ahhh…- Hermione recordó las palabras de Jo con respecto a que Ginny se entrometiera al baile. Se rió para sus adentros.

-Hermione también irá- agregó con entusiasmo la voz de harry desde el otro lado de la tienda.

-En serio?- preguntó ginny con una sonrisa más pequeña.

-Sí. Ella y sus amigas serán las aurores encargadas de la seguridad…

-amigas?- inquirió la pelirroja sin comprender.

-Sí. Es más discreto que seamos mujeres porque sería demasiado obvio poner a hombres en túnicas en una cena de gala como esa…-inventó Hermione con astucia.

-ah. Interesante concepto.

-Si…- contestaron al mismo tiempo harry y hermione.

Ginny se había quedado parada en medio de la nada, como pensando y uniendo las cosas que le habían dicho. Entonces, despertó de su mini trance y tomó lo primero q encontró en la percha y entró al vestidor. Hermione alcanzó a ver le vestido y sabía q esa ni siquiera era su talla… Harry se puso junto a ella. Hermione buscó la forma de imponer distancia.

-así que… decidiste?- comentó sin mirarlo a los ojos

-si. Jo estará feliz- explicó el moreno con una sonrisa dulce de complicidad y una voz de lo más tierna.

-jo?- inquirió Hermione un tanto perdida

-si ella quería estar ahí porq Bill trabaja con el canciller.

-ahhh. Con razón tanto interés.

-hermione?- ginny la llamaba desde el vestidor con un timbre desesperadamente autoritario

-sí?

-Me traes el mismo vestido pero en mi talla?

-claro pásamelo por arriba de la puerta…

Hermione corrió y tomo el vestido que ginny prácticamente disparó con un cañón. Buscó a una ayudante para q se lo buscara en su talla y todo.

Harry la observaba, todos sus movimientos y todos los gestos que hacía. No podía dejar de mirarla. Sentía a Ginny muy cerca de él, vigilándolos, pero de cualquier modo, no era posible para él quitarle la mirada a Hermione.

Le entregó el vestido a una de las mujeres de la tienda y regresó al sector de los probadores. Entonces, Harry pudo ver como se detenía frente a algo que llamaba su atención. Un vestido negro, largo. Se acercó para ver mejor la escena. Hermione lo examinaba con extraño interés.

-Y tú tienes qué ponerte?- preguntó finalmente, acercándose para observar también aquello que había captado el interior de la joven. Viéndolo de cerca, era magnifico. De lejos se veía increíble, peor de cerca, aún mejor… la tela era fina y el vestido era de esos que son pegados al cuerpo. Harry no sabía de moda, pero eso no le impedía imaginarse a Hermione usándolo…

-ammmmm. Más o menos- respondió ella, despertándolo del pequeño sueño en el que se había sumergido -Debo encontrar la forma de entrar a casa de mis padres. Todas mis túnicas y vestidos están ahí.

-Y que tal éste?

-ya tengo un vestido negro- contestó soltando la prenda y cambiando el tono a una forma un poco evasiva.

-y cuál es el problema de tener otro?

-para qué tener dos?

-no sé, el negro siempre es útil…

-tú qué sabes…

Caminó hacia el vestidor de Ginny para ver cómo iban las cosas, pero sintió a Harry tomándola por la cintura y aprisionándola entre sus brazos.

-sé que te verías hermosa…- le susurró al oído

-Harry basta!– le dijo molesta, tratando en vano de soltarse de su prisión. Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Ginny estaba tan cerca… No solo era estúpido, era peligroso… no podía permitir que Harry arruinara su "amistad" con Ginny… bueno, dejándose de ser tan… hipócrita acerca de su situación de amistad con Ginny, debía reconocer que su amistad en verdad no le importaba TANTO… Pero sí le importaba ser quien le rompiera el corazón. Hermione no tenía derecho a tratarla de ese modo y Ginny tampoco a recibir los golpes.

-vamos, solo pruébatelo…- volvió a pedir con esa voz de coqueto y seductor hablándole tan cerca.

-para qué?- manifestó dejándose vencer -no lo voy a comprar… es muy caro.

-te lo compro.

-no!

-por qué no?

-Harry! Basta! Me escuchaste? Detente! déjame en paz!– no podía gritar pero inconscientemente, lo estaba haciendo en susurros. Trató de zafarse, hasta q finalmente Harry cedió

Justo a tempo para recibir a Ginny, que salió del vestidor muy campante con el traje en la mano.

-Bien… Quiero este!-anunció con la voz de un comercial de televisión.

-segura?- indagó Hermione con el acento amigable de "no quiero que te equivoques", pero que la mismo tiempo ocultaba un dejo de "esos gustos los tuyos"…

-si, Hermione! Me fascina este…

-pregunto porque fue el primero q tomaste…

-lo sé… fue un reflejo o tal vez el destino… Pero sé que éste está bien. Voy a pagar.

-entonces, eso es todo.

-pues… sí.

-me hiciste venir para esto?- se quejó Hermione, tratando de no dejar salir el humo por las orejas. La situación se estaba saliendo de control. O ella se estaba volviendo paranoica o Ginny solo quería mantenerla vigilada… No podía continuar actuando así de "tranquila" sólo por miedo a la victima… Debía salir de ahí antes de perder la paciencia. Error. Antes de perderla más…

-no pensé q sería tan fácil y rápido…-le explicó Ginny con tranquilidad

Hermione sonrió intentando contenerse las ganas de gritar. Con calma, caminó hacia la salida. A pesar de ser de noche, aún no estaba tan oscuro afuera y pensó que el aire le haría mucho bien…

-Yo… voy a ver qué encuentro por ahí… -dijo Harry escapándose también

-bien…- contestó Ginny sin importancia.

-pruébatelo- insistió Harry nuevamente a su amada en el oído.

Sin embargo, ella, solo por llevarle la contraria, dejó el vestido ahí y salió de la tienda.

ºººººººººº

-Uf..- suspiró Ginny dejando un gran paquete sobre la mesa del comedor. Después de la compra del vestido, los tres se habían aparecido silenciosamente en la casa y la única que parecía tener todavía energías era Ginny que llevaba radiante su gigantesca bolsa con la inmensa caja dentro. Harry y Hermione evitaban miradas. Al principio, mientras Harry abría la puerta en la leve oscuridad del corredor, Hermione estaba segura de que la razón por la que se demoraba tanto era porque la estab observando, peor en cuanto cruzaron el umbral, Harry comenzó a mostrar una extraña inseguridad y trataba de mantenerse lo más quieto posible.

-Y esto?

-ah?- preguntaron Harry y Hermione en medio del despiste. Ambos casi mueren paralizados cuando vieron que lo que señalaba Ginny era la caja de la película que estaban viendo antes del "incidente".

-La estaban viendo?- ambos asintieron –Quieren terminarla?

-NO!- exclamaron los dos juntos nuevamente casi con temor presente en la voz.

-bien, bien.. Solo era una sugerencia… Mmmm…- rió por lo bajo -Qué clase de películas habrán estado viendo…

Los dos se miraron. No tenía nada de malo la película… lo que los ponía incómodos era la situación. Harry tenia miedo de que Ginny intente empezar una sesión de besuqueo en medio film y en medio sofá. Con Hermione al lado! No podía permitirlo… Lo que no sabía era q Hermione temía exactamente lo mismo.

Ya se hacía tarde y para tratar de alivianar el ambiente, Ginny les preguntó si habían comido algo. Al recibir como respuesta que no, Ginny puso en marcha sus habilidades para mostrar su capacidad de ama de casa en la cocina. Hermione inmediatamente puso en marcha las suyas para librarse de la cena. Tras intentar con las diez mil excusas que le pasaron por su muy planificada pero atormentada mente, llamó con magia a todas sus pertenencias, las mismas que continuaban en el bolso en que habían llegado y salió por la puerta despidiéndose de lejos.

Cuando el viento frío de las noches londinenses legó con fuerza hasta su cara sintió cómo el alivio la recorría de pies a cabeza. Con un escalofrío se dispuso a caminar hasta su casa, que no quedaba tan lejos. No quedaba muy lejos, sin embargo a ese trayecto lo sintió eterno. La verdad, no quería regresar al departamento de Harry. Nunca, preferiblemente. Ginny tal vez querría quedarse ahí un buen tiempo y lo mejor sería darle tiempo a solas a los "tórtolos". No obstante, el llegar a su propio apartamento le dio más sorpresas de las que se habría esperado.

-Qué haces aquí?- inquirió casi sin voz al ver a Harry parado en medio de su destrozada sala de hace unas horas, mirándola con una sonrisa triste y las manos en los bolsillos.

-regresa. Te necesito.

-Qué? Qué hay de Ginny. Ella te necesita más…

-Ginny, Ginny, Ginny… no te preocupes por ella. Ya es historia…

-de qué hablas?- se alarmó Hermione sintiendo unas raras cosquillas en el estómago

-lo que oyes. Hemos terminado.

-pero tú… Si yo… Creí que…

Harry tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la acercó a hacia él. La besó delicadamente al principio pero más apasionadamente después. Hermione abrazó a Harry poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su nuca mientras le acariciaba el cuello y le despeinaba más su rebelde cabello.

Esto está mal…-susurró hermione con sonrisa en el rostro cuando hubieron terminado con el beso

-Qué?- preguntó Harry también en murmullo, un poco molesto por el bendito comentario que le colmaba la paciencia

-acabas de romper con Ginny es muy pronto y yo…

-y tú…- indagó Harry nervioso….

-nada- dijo secamente Hermione.

-volverás al departamento conmigo?

-No… es muy pronto…-contestó tajante

-Entonces cuándo será el momento correcto..?- preguntó Harry impaciente

-Harry… no.

-por qué no?

-porque yo lo digo.

-está bien… Y no quieres q me quede y te ayude, porque sé q no irás con Gwen y puede q necesi…

-Adiós Harry.- concluyó firme. Con las tripas sonándole, no sabía porqué, le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla, el cual él recibió con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la salida vencido.

ººººº

Diiiiing dongggggggggggg

Hermione no había podido dormir bien esas noche. Tenía el beso, o mÁs bien dicho los besos de harry metidos en la cabeza y pensar en lo increíbles q habían sido la mantenían despierta y soñadora. Ya en la mañana se había arrepentido de tanto soñar despierta. En cuanto llegaron los obreros a primera hora, todo el apartamento se puso patas arriba y sentía q tenia miles de cosas por hacer, incluyendo pensar bien en lo q había hecho, había traicionado a su amiga, porq digan lo q digan el simple hecho de que hubo un beso, perdón, VARIOS besos con harry ya era traición… Y no se suponía que ella estaba tratando de recuperar a Ron? Al parecer ron ya se había ido por el retrete y por mas q intentaran mil plomeros no habría forma de sacarlo de donde estaba metido… o ahogado…

-Jo, hablamos luego- decía hermione por el teléfono mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la entrada esquivando en el camino varios muebles y cubos de pintura y cajas de herramientas..- están tocando la puerta… sí sí. Prometo ir a ayudarte a encontrar el vestido perfecto… sí Jo. Bill no está enojado por el café… Jo… en serio debo irme… Apenas te escucho… Hablamos. Lo sé. Lo sé. No, yo tampoco tengo vestido! Jo! Déjame colgar! Adiós! Jo! Adiós!

Diiiiing. donnnnngggggg

De la forma más cautelosa posible llego hasta la puerta y la abrió sin cuidado.

-Ginny?

-Hermione- respondió la joven con los ojos tan rojos como su cabello. Hermione olvidó todo el trabajo a su alrededor y pensó en cuál sería la mejor forma de rogarle perdón a Ginny, cuá sería la mejor manera de pedirle que no la castigue tanto… "Sólo fueron unos cuantos besos… lo juro" se le venía a la mente, pero su cerebro prefirió ser más cauto y dejar a la pelirroja hablar primero.


	9. catástrofe emocional

_n/a: algunas cositas del cap anterior: a) perdón por la demora con la actualizaciones. Mi tiempo ha estado total y completamente lleno. De hecho, el cap anterior terminé de corregirlo con las luces de mis casa apagadas y todo el mundo dormido. Todo pa q lo reciban a tiempo… jeje. B) no odio a ginny. Bueno, tal vez si la odio, pero es algo temporal y no quiero q sea la mala de la historia. Trato de poner en primer lugar mi lealtad por la historia y el personaje y trato de no mostrar mi odio hacia ella en lo q más puedo.. si en algún momento la pongo de mala es porq la pobre tiene sus razones… estoy en una preparación psicológica para cuando llegue el siguiente libro y me arruine de nuevo la vida… c) disfruten y dejen muchos reviews. Aunq sean criticas, todo es bienvenido… solo terminan de leer y ponen submit review y es fácil y rápido. Bueno, no me alargo más y los dejo con mi historia. Ojal les gust…_

Cap 9

Catástrofe Emocional

-lo siento mucho…- repetía Hermione para Ginny, que suspiraba y lagrimeaba ante su frapuccino vainilla.

-yo, yo pensaba que íbamos a hablar de algo importante en el buen sentido y con tal, me manda la mala noticia de que ya no me ama y que… snif snif… quiere que terminemos…

-no llores Ginny estoy segura de que ust…

-y puedes creer que el desgraciado me dijo q era lo mejor para los dos, porque era obvio q hace tiempo q no funcionaba!- le interrumpió con rabia.

-ginny…

-es que Hermione me siento mal… todos estos años, son tiempo perdido?

-no, por supuesto que no. Estoy segura de q aprendiste muchas cosas al estar con Harry y que cuando sigas adelante con tu vida amorosa, podrás poner en practica todo lo aprendido y serás muy feliz. Gin, todavía eres tan joven… Te queda un montónooon de tiempo para pensar en casarte…

-pero no con Harry…- continuaba ella como niña caprichosa q no podía superar la falta de dulces en su vida.

Hermione suspiró. No sabía qué hacer. No se sentía enteramente culpable. No habían terminado por ella. Tenían problemas incluso desde antes de su "aparición" además, era lo mejor para ambos y aunque a Ginny le costara aceptarlo, pronto encontraría otro hombre exitoso y guapo como Harry. No podían ser tan difíciles de encontrar. Y menos para una mujer como Ginny Weasley.

-sabes qué Hermione? He decidido olvidar a Harry. Y necesito una buena distracción… cuéntame de tu vida?

-no, no Ginny, mi vida no será tu distracción…-intuyendo a dónde quería llegar

-solo preguntaba… Y… Vas a llevar a alguien al baile del primer ministro?

-no puedo. Voy por trabajo….- como en tono de duh! obvio!

-lo sé lo sé, pero… ay! me encanta ese trabajo tuyo en el que puedes vestirte elegante y salvar al mundo todo al mismo tiempo…

-no salvo al mundo, Ginny. Voy de guardia…- puntualizó ya harta

-no lo hagas sonar tan poco glamoroso… míralo como si fueras… ay como se llama ese agente de las películas q veíamos el otro día con emily?

-james bond?

-si, él!

-claro Ginny- alegó como quien le da la razón a un loco- Mejor cambiemos de tema…

-Hermione voy a ser sincera contigo… -la cara de Ginny cambió totalmente. Se puso seria y tensó los músculos. Hasta la posición de las manos que sostenían su taza cambió… -No voy a dar más rodeos. Descubrí algo que quisiera saber si es verdad o no.

-qué? De qué hablas, Ginny?- indagó toda nerviosa…

-Descubrí qué es lo que sucede entre tú y Harry…

Hermione sintió como literalmente le corazón se detenía en seco y la sangre se le hacia dura por todo el torrente sanguíneo, dejándola fría.

-qué? qué, de qué hablas, Ginny?- se sentía toda nerviosa y la lengua se le enredaba…

-Sabía que algo estaba pasando entre ustedes dos y por fin lo descubrí…

Hermione simplemente no podía responder. Estaba angustiada. Ginny parecía saberlo todo, pero aún así, no lucía molesta… Así tranquila, con la cabeza fría, le sería más fácil hacerle daño al desquitarse… Aunque tal vez se lo merecía…

-sé… que ustedes están haciendo un plan para destruir el compromiso de Ron con Emily y que ron se quede contigo.

-qué?

Hermione estaba tan nerviosa por lo que vendría a continuación del "se que hay entre Harry y tú" que su cerebro no estaba mandando la información correcta al resto de su cuerpo. Por un momento su mente había quedado en blanco, o mas bien dicho en gris, esperando que Ginny estalle contra ella ahí mismo en media cafetería y la mande a no se donde por haberle "robado" a su novio amado de toda la vida, pero lo que dijo de ella y Ron, parecía aun menos cuerdo, así que no lo comprendió. Hasta que lo pensó bien…

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh sí! Ron! Él! claaaaro!

-entonces es cierto?

-qué cosa?

-que harry y tú estaban planeando todo para arruinar el matrimonio. Por eso están pasando tanto tiempo juntos y por eso él ha estado tan raro conmigo.

-sí, no te lo puedo esconder, ginny, es cierto….- dijo hermione sin pensarlo. En realidad no estaba mintiendo… solo le estaba diciendo una verdad a medias… ah, para qué engañarse, le estaba mintiendo descaradamente… si Ginny se llegase a enterar de la verdad, nunca la perdonaría…

-pero no tenían que ocultármelo. Y No te preocupes, ahora q Harry y yo no estamos juntos- dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas de cocodrilo- puedo dedicar casi todo mi tiempo libre en ayudarte…

-qué?- dijo ella sin poder creer lo q escuchaba

-lo q oyes. Se q no sería buena amiga si no te ayudara. El es mi hermano y se que tu eres una mujer espectacular y quiero q los dos sean felices. Te ayudaré.

-pues…. Gracias- sin convencimiento.

-de nada. Además eso me ayudará a olvidar a harry- continuó fresca como una lechuga.

Hermione comenzaba a sentir los inicios de un colapso nervioso

-mira, como primer paso, en ese baile q es en dos semanas, estará ron. Solo! Porque Emily se va ese mismo día a Herthfordshire a pasar un tiempo con sus padres y todo. Porque ya pusieron fecha, sabes?

-en serio?- pregunto Hermione con un interés casi falso

-sí, para noviembre algo…

-ahmm… en un par de meses

-sí, tres y tantito para ser más exacta, bueno, regresando al tema, ron estará solo en el baile, puedo arreglarles algo y si pones de parte puede surgir de nuevo el amor y puf! Ya no más emily!

-Ginny… yo no creo… que sea una buena idea…

-Por qué no?- levemente ofendida de que sus ideas no se tomaran en cuenta…

-no sé… Ginny…

-déjamelo a mí, bien?- hizo una señal con la mano para que no se hable más el tema y prosiguió a conversar sobre su trabajo y sobre las cosas interesantes q habían salido en el profeta… nada fuera de lo común…

Hermione trataba de sonreírle, pero las fuerzas ya no le daban para continuar "mintiendo". No quería jugar a dos puntas con sus dos mejores amigos…

Al llegar a su casa, venían más malas noticias y después de arreglar cuentas y planes para los arreglos de su sala, tomó el teléfono como escape y llamó a jo.

ºººº

-Hermione, escúchame- la convencía Jo mientras caminaban por el parque –faltan menos de dos semanas para ese baile. Para distraernos, vamos a comprar un vestido…

-ay no, qué frívola…

-Hey!- exclamó ofendida- no es frivolidad… es… aburrimiento.- contestó muy segura.

Después de discutir como por media hora, las dos amigas deciden ir a ver el vestido. Y, qué coincidencia! Sucede que a Jo le gustaba el mismo lugar de ropa formal que a Ginny. Quien lo hubiese creído. Ellas con sus estilos tan distintos, pero bueno… regresando al punto… Van al mismo lugar al que Hermione fue con Ginny y Harry. Jo, para este entonces, ya sabía todo lo que sucedido con Harry y, a decir verdad, estaba de lo más emocionada de que él y Ginny hubiese por fin terminado, porque según ella, un hombre tan Harry no podía estar como una mujer tan Ginny sin volverse loco. Hermione respondía sus comentarios siemrpe con uan negación de cabeza y una mirada de reproche. Ginny, se repetía siempre como para limpiar sus conciencia, cosa que nunca resultaba, sino que más bien la atormentaba más, era una excelente persona y tenía sus detallitos no tan lindos como todos… incluso como ella… Jo, volteaba los ojos cada vez que Hermione le venía con sus comentarios de santurrona a la que le dolía el haberle "quitado" el novio a la pooooobre Ginny, pensando solamente en lo bien que le hacía a su amiga no pensar en el bobo de Fred, Don, Ron… o como quiera que se llamase…

-Sabes?- le comentó Hermione mientras revisaban entre las perchas de ropa –el otro día vi aquí un vestido precioso. Era negro.

-por qué no lo compraste?

-ya tengo un vestido negro…

-entonces, para qué lo buscas?

-para ti…

-no, no no no…. Si lo encontramos tú te lo quedas…

Pero no lo encuentran. Preguntaron si lo habían comprado y les dijeron que al parecer así había sido. Después de una eternidad de quejas y blas blas blas por parte de Jo sobre los centenares de dietas que tenía que hacer, eligió un vestido lila hermoso, mega elegante y serio para impresionar a Bill. Hermione estaba con algo en contra de todo lo que se probaba y a pesar de que todos los que pasaban la miraban con la boca abierta, no compró nada…

Al llegar al departamento de Jo, pidieron pizza, se acomodaron para conversar y pasar un buen rato cuando en eso, suena el celular de Hermione. Tardan horas en encontrarlo, debido al desorden de las bolsas y todo hasta que finalmente lo encuentran. Eran los papás de Hermione… Mientras la joven daba vueltas y vueltas hablando por teléfono, caminando sobre montañas de desorden, Jo se limaba las uñas con tranquilidad.

-papá dice que recibieron mis mensajes- relató Hermione al acabar de hablar. Dice que si quiero entrara a su casa, debo ir a ver a la tía Abby. Parece que ella tiene una copia de la llave desde hace siglos y que me la puede dar…

-excelente!- chilló Jo. Mañana iremos a ver a tu tía Abby.

-listo…- Hermione dejó el teléfono con el resto de sus cosas y entonces miró a Jo con gracia- Oye… Cómo es que nunca recuerdas el nombre de Ron, ni el nombre de Ginny, ni el nombre de Donald el que te persigue del Ministerio, pero recuerdas el de Harry, el del perro de Tina y el del sobrino lejano de Judy?

-sólo me intereso en quienes me caen bien…

-seguro… -río Hermione con sarcasmo.

ºººººº

Al día siguiente, las dos jóvenes salen hacia la casa de la tía Abby. Llegan a un lindo vecindario tranquilo, con viejitos montando bicicleta en la saceras y más viejitos con perros en los jardines.

Trinnnnng triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

-ahí voy ahí voy- se escucha la voz de una anciana desde dentro.

La tía Abby les abre la puerta. Era una señora mayor súper simpática que en sus días, había sido diseñadora de modas. Ahora trabajaba en un museo y de vez en cuando diseñaba algunas cosas para las grandes marcas. La mujer dulce y perfectament arreglada loas recibió con el cariño de una abuela que ecibe a sus nievecitas consentidas, ofreciéndoles galletas y algo de tomar.

-Ah, Hermi, mi pequeña, cómo has crecido desde la ultima vez que te vi. Estás hecha toda una señorita… Esperen aquí sentaditas en la sala que voy a ver algo en la cocina… Ah! Cierto y las llaves… buscaré las llaves… Mejor, vengan conmigo. Quiero que conozcas a tu prima Emy que vino a verme… Tal vez ya no te acuerdas de ella, querida…

y… quién creen que está en la cocina? El mundo es pequeño pero en estos casos de la vida todos los planetas se alinean para hacerlo más pequeño todavía… Emy es Emily! Para la suerte de Hermione, su prima Emy es la Emily de Ron.

Por un momento se quedó en blanco y cuando se dio cuenta de q se había quedado en blanco trató de disimular la cara de susto que había puesto con sus ojos desorbitados y todo lo que viene con el combo de la peor cara del mundo.

-Mmmm. Hola!

-Hermione, dulzura, Emy es la hija de la tía Luise. La prima de tu madre… Viven en Herthfordshire…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH. Claro…

-tia, hermione y yo ya nos conocemos.

-en serio, de donde?

-ella estuvo ahí el dia en que ronald me pidió matrimonio…

-oh, que hermosura!

-sí… -sonrió con dulzura, quizá visualizando el momento en su mente –sin embargo, a ti no te conozco…- reaccionó en dirección a jo.

-soy joanne, puedes decirme jo. soy amiga de Hermione del trabajo

-AH… YA ENTIENDO… -la hermosísima joven miró a sus dos acompañantes y les guiñó el ojo, mostrándoles que entendía que hablaban del mundo mágico.

Hermione estab sorprendida. En cierta forma porq eso significaba q no era la única bruja de su familia y q podrían haber muchos parientes más q no fueran muggles…

Pasó un rato de charla amena sobre lo que sería la boda y de lo feliz que se sentía Emy de tener a Hermione como parte de su familia, lejana, pero familia y que ahora que ella vendría a vivir a Londres con Ron que iba a ser transferido, podrían conocerse mejor y ser buenas amigas. Cuando se despedían en la puerta, ya con las llaves de la casa de los padres de Hermione, quien distraída las había dejado botadas en varios lugares de la casa, Emy abrazó a su nueva prima bruja muy muy fuerte y al oíod le susurró unas palabras…

-oh, hermione antes de q t vayas, quiero decirte q ron me ha hablado mucho de ti y se q me encantará tenerte como amiga ahora q te he descubierto como prima

-lejana

-igual eres prima…

-gracias

Jo la estaba esperando un poco más lejos para aparecerse juntas en la casa de Hermione cuando la ve llegar.

-Hermione q te pasa?

-ella es perfecta…

-ah, bien por ella

-no, Jo.

-no qué?

-debo separarlos…

-qué! no! pero tu y Harry!

-…Harry y yo no podemos ser… él estaba con ginny. lo siento mal…

-y el ron ese esta con emily!

-lo sé, pero…

-no Hermione! emily es tu prima, me oyes? tu prima! no puedes! Ade más, estás loca!-gritó comenzando a hiperventilar. Hermione había sido siempre cuerda… q estaba pasando con el mundo! Debían ser extraterrestres que la habían secuestrado!

-lo sé. Estoy tan confundida…

-olvídalo! con el tiempo, ginny encontrará a otro para hacerle la vida miserable y tú y harry podrán estar juntos.

-pero…

-no Hermione! no busques el camino más difícil… normalmente tu eres la menos alocada y la q busca las soluciones q sean mejor para todos peor en cuanto a esto del corazón, parece q eres nula! Hermione, hazme caso! solo deja ron en paz.

-tienes razón.

ºººº

hermione descansaba acostada en el sillon de su sala. Estaba como nueva y eso era porq casi era nueva. Nuevo color, nueva organización de muebles y todo. había sido una semana aburrida en compensación a la avalancha de acontecimientos de la semana pasada.

Harry había salido de la ciudad para un congreso internacional y no lo había visto en varios días. Todo entre ellos era un poco inestable. Harry siempre trataba de besarla o acariciarla cuando estaban solos y Hermione estaba tan llena de confusión que por prevenir, no se dejaba. Pero a Harry parecía gustarle más eso de que Hermione se hiciera la dura porque nunca se quejaba de nada y solo le sonreía y continuaba sonriendo por un bueeeeeeeeen rato…

En el trabajo, todas habian estado muy preocupadas por ella y su renovación de sala obligada y se mostraban muy entusiasmadas por ver los arreglos en el apartamento de hermione y terminar la "pijamada" que habían comenzado la semana pasada.

en su tiempo libre, ginny trataba de sacarle el jugo, llevándola a todas partes con ella y hablándole y hablándole como perico. Hermione llegó a pensar que eso se lo merecía por haber besado a Harry. Era como su castigo. Y por haberla traicionado en cierta forma. Era su tortura

Jo había estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y no había podido hacer mucho con ella. Las demás del trabajo también estaban llenas de trabajo y nada de nada. Solo ella se sentía vacía. No tenia mucho q hacer. Salía temprano y todo estaba tranquilo. ya no habían cosas interesantes o peligrosas para pasar el tiempo y en verdad le hacian falta las conversaciones de Harry y se daba cuenta de que muchas veces él solo le daba cosas que hacer para pasar tiempo con ella lo que era bastante tierno. se había encontrado con emily ya dos veces, una vez comprando un helado y otra vez comprando tinta en una tienda en el callejón diagon. Se habían saludado y conversado un poquito. Lo suficiente para confundir a Hermione mas de lo que estaba. ya habían comenzado a hacerse amigas. tenían muchos gustos parecidos y tenían muchos temas de conversación. Al principio hablaban de ron y Hermione le contaba todo lo que habia sido en el colegio y se reían y todo y ella le contaba cosas de ellos en Herthfordshire. Hermione descubrió tres parientes magos y una más bruja aparte de emily y decidieron ver cuando se reunían pa conocerse porq eran lejanos y Hermione no había oído de ellos en su vida…

A Hermione esto solo la confundía más. Era definitivo que sentía cosas por Harry, pero ron, él era con quien siempre había querido estar… corrección, casi siempre…

Harry llegaba en dos días y ginny parecía tomar su ruptura bastante bien. El baile era en cuatro días y aun no tenia vestido. Los que tenía en casa de sus padres no le quedaban o no tenía zapatos o cualquier excusa tonta. Tal vez no iría. Ginny estaría ahí y estaba segura de que Harry no seria muy discreto que digamos en cuanto a abrazos, besos y caricias. No quería que ginny supiera nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

ººº

El día del baile. Al final, decidió no ir. Llamaba a Jo para decirle q no iría y cuando al fin contestó, Jo se enojó bastante, exclamando que bueno, q ella se lo perdía y q trataría de vigilar a su galán por ella. Hermione se rió y le cerró de un mal humor de broma.

Justo en ese instante, tocan la puerta y entra Harry. Vestía jeans y camisa azul. Aun no estaba listo para el baile que era en tres horas. Llevaba un paquete grande en el brazo y Hermione lo miró extrañada. Harry se comportaba especialmente feliz desde su regreso del congreso hace dos días y Hermione solo sonreía al verlo tan feliz. Se lo veía divino y la verdad, había comenzado a aceptar las caricias de su nuevo novio a escondidas, solo cuando estaban solos.

-Hermione! Esto es para ti!- entregándole el gran paquete mientras le daba un tierno beso.

-es el vestido negro!

-ajá! Pensé que te gustaría…

-Harry… es… wow… Pero eres in idiota! No tenías que hacerlo… si yo no voy a ir al baile!...

-oh, sí q vas a ir… Vamos pruébatelo…

-ammm… después…

-más tarde? El baile es en tres horas…

-lo sé…

-pensé q las mujeres se comenzaban a arreglar horas antes del evento…

-es q no quiero probármelo en este momento…-dijo bajando la mirada

-vamos, quiero ver cómo t queda…-le pidió con tono pícaro y carito de perrito triste.

-tengo una mejor idea…-Hermione ni pensó en lo q decía ese rato- pásame recogiendo en dos horas y así vamos juntos hasta el ministerio donde me encontraré con las demás.

-perfecto!

Hermione ve el vestido y es perfecto. Se lo prueba y es perfecto. Todo es perfecto, Harry era perfecto por conocerla y amarla como lo hacía. Demonios, la vida es complicada…

ºººº

dos horas después, llegan al ministerio, y todos al verlos se quedan atónitos, porque VAYA que Hermione se veía increíble.

En el baile, Hermione se separó de Harry para ir a hacer su trabajo como si cada uno anduviese por su cuenta. De vez en cuando se encontraban las miradas, se hacían señas de coquetería y Hermione se escapaba con las mejillas rojas.

Hubo un rato, en el que se encontraron con Ron. En ese momento Harry y Hermione estaban juntos y hablaban como en susurros y Hermione que gozaba sentir a Harry tan cerca. Al verlos, Ron, se acercó y Hermione se asustó, tomando, como reflejo a Harry del brazo, al mismo tiempo que Harry toma suavemente pero de forma más posesiva a Hermione entre sus brazos. Casi no se notaba la relativa tensión de Harry. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se relajara y ahí estaban los dos y casi los tres porque Hermione se alejaba de vez en cuando, como los amigos que habían sido toda la vida.

Ron le comentó apenado a Harry lo de que había terminado con Ginny y le aseguró que eso no se interpondría ente ellos y que su amistad seguiría como siempre. Y que en cierta forma estaba feliz de verlo a Harry tan contento. Entonces, llegó el famsoo Blechyden, coge a Harry y se lo lleva hasta su puesto en una gran mesa para la cena que habría.

Hermione tomó su asiento también, como una invitada normal. Entonces, siente que alguien se seinta con fuerza junto a ella, y regresa a ver

-Ginny… Ammm... Este no es tu sitio, los lugres ya están puestos…

-ahora sí soy al lado tuyo…-dijo sacando la varita de la forma más indiscreta y cambiando el nombre en la tarjetita de los asientos.

-ginny!- exclamó Hermione asustada.

-lo siento, pero necesitamos hablar.

-te encuentras bien?-preguntó nerviosa hasta la médula Hermione, observando como su amiga temblaba llena de furia.

-estoy bien.

-te ves muy bien… Es el vestido q compramos juntas.

Ginny se dio la vuelta para mirarla directamente y con los ojos llenos de rabia , le lanzó las bombas.

-mira Hermione. No soy tonta. Soy mujer y tengo un sexto sentido. Se que hay algo entre tu y Harry. Todo este tiempo tratando de averiguarlo, pero no vas a hablar, verdad, Hermione?- hablaba en una manera tan fría y dura- te lo digo ahora, porque sé que NO puedo darme el lujo de perder el control en un lugar tan importante.

–ginny…

-no trates de negarlo!

-no lo haré. Pero… -Dijo Hermione sin mirarla a los ojos. Tratando de parecer que no estaban hablando.

-entonces es verdad.

-no se que quieres saber…

-Harry y tu… me estaban engañando desde hace un buen tiempo. Lo sé porque los vi juntos en la tienda de películas cuando emily nos llevo a alquilar una película para impresionar a papá con sus conocimientos muggles que aprendió viviendo en un hogar muggle. Ustedes se escondieron cuando nos vieron entrar!

-yo me escondí. A Harry lo arrastré conmigo

-es lo mismo! Q querías esconder!

Ginny comenzaba a ponerse tan roja como su pelo y comenzaban a salirle lágrimas.

-ya desde esa vez que fui a verte al ministerio y te pedí que me ayudaras a descubrir quién estaba con Harry… desde ahí ya me engañaban.

-Ginny, no es lo que piensas. En ese tiempo no pasaba nada…

-NO? Pero ahora sí?

-Ginny, lo siento tanto…

-no lo sientas- en ese momento un alto mandatario de alguna cosa daba un solemne brindis, pero a Ginny no le importó, se levantó con fuerza y se fue de la sala. Hermione no podía hacer nada. Le daría tiempo para que se calme, no probó bocado de la cena, que se veía exquisita. Veía como Harry conversaba muy serio a lo lejos y le temblaban las manos. Al otro extremo de la mesa está ron. El se veía muy bien. Pero le sonreía todo el tiempo lo que la ponía aun más nerviosa.

Cuando se termina la cena, Harry se acerca preocupado a ella y tarta de abrazarla porque decía que se la veía pálida. Ella de lo tan mal q se sentía, ni siquiera le importó quien los estuviera observando aunque fuera ginny y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Harry no estoy bien… no puedo seguir así…

-así como?

-señor potter.-los interrumpen por atrás. Harry no quería dejara así a Hermione, pero lo necesitaban de urgencia.

-vamos a aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar de ciertos asuntos con el primer ministro y el embajador de suecia. Ya vuelvo… si no te sientes bien, te llevo a casa en cuanto se acabe esto. Espérame- le dijo dándole un beso pequeño en la mejilla.

Hermione trató de levantarse de la mesa. Ya no había nadie en el lugar y habían personas de servicio retirando los platos de una manera muy elegante que hacía que Hermione se sintiera mareada…

-hola Hermione. Te encuentras bien?

La voz conocida de Ron llegó hasta Hermione y ella pudo ver cómo él se arrodillaba para verla a la cara.

-hola de nuevo.

-estas muy hermosa.

-gracias.

-te importaría si salimos un momento?

-ron, no me siento muy bien…

-será solo un momento, ven…

Hermione se levantó lentamente y caminó del brazo de Ron hasta la pista de baile y salió hasta un jardín. Ron se comenzó a poner raro y Hermione, a pesar de que ya no tenía nervios y lo de Ginny ya se le estaba pasando, se acercó para ver qué le sucedía ahora a él.

-Me enteré "accidentalmente" lo que Harry y tú estaban planeando… eso de separarme de Emily para que nosotros volvamos.

A la castaña se le subió toda la sangre a la cabeza y se empezó a derretir de la vergüenza por dentro.

-No. No te pongas así Hermione, mira… el problema de todo esto es que… yo aún siento algo por ti…

-Qué!

-Aún te amo….

-Ron! Eres un completo imbécil! Estás comprometido! No puedes venir a decirme cosas así en estos momentos!- le reclamó Hermione con una fuerza que ella no sabía que tenía.

-Hermione, amo a emily, pero ella no es nadie comparado contigo, si me aceptas de nuevo, la dejaría por ti!

-la dejarías por mi? Que clase de hombre eres! Emily no te merece…

-entonces el plan q tenían Harry y tu era mentira!

-bueno.. no! Pero yo… Ya lo superé… no puedes hacerle esto a Emily! Ella te ama y tu le haces esto! Ella es mi prima lo sabías, lejana pero igual es pri…

Pero Ron la cogió desprevenida. La interrumpió con un forzado beso, que no se comparaba en nada a los que le daba Harry cuando la tomaba desprevenida. Esos besos eran perfecto, porque no importaba cómo sucediese, era perfecto, como todos los besos de Harry… Hermione trató de resistirse, peor como que atrapada no pudo hacer nada! Cerró los ojos, pero no porque le beso le gustara sino esperando a que la pesadilla termine.

Después de un forcejeo, Ella se libera y con lágrimas en los ojos se aleja.

-Ron, no puedo hacer esto…

-por qué no?

-Ron… yo te amaba…

-aun puedes amarme…

-No… no creo q tu y yo estemos bien. Emily es una mujer maravillosa y sé q serás feliz con ella pero si sigues presionándome como lo acabas de hacer con ese beso, te juro q le diré lo q has hecho… serías un imbécil en dejarla ir por alguien como yo. No seas un idiota Ron. Por favor. No lo arruines más…

Sin rencor ni nada, entra de nuevo hacia el corredor que salía al salón de baile. No le había gustado lo que había sucedido, pero por alguna razón, no le molestaba sólo le daba pena… eran amigos y ella aun lo quería como amigo.

Llegó hasta donde un grupa de mujeres charlaban animadamente.

-Saben si Harry ya salío de la reunión esa que tenía?

-Yo creo que sí… lo vi pasar por aquí hace unos dos segundos. Peor se veía muy mal. Algo debe haber pasado.

-sí, pobre… estaba destrozado…

Los había visto.

-a dónde fue?- inquirió deseperada…

-se fue…

-Ah! Mierda! Judy! Encárgate de todo… debo irme…!

Corrió hasta la calle, lo más rápido que le permitían los zapatos. Buscó a Hrary peor no se lo veía por ninguna parte. Con las piernas como si fueran de algodón, decide aparecerse en su departamento, pero cuando llega no hay nadie. Decide esperarlo, pero pasaron las horas y no llegó nadie. Tomó le primer bolígrafo que encontró u le escribió una nota en un trozo de papel periódico.

"_Tenemos que hablar…"_

_n/A: Este cap tal vez salió un poco largo y aburrido, pero tenía q hacerlo largo para q salga bien el siguiente. El siguiente es uno de mis favoritos. Y el siguiente del siguiente tb… bueno, me despido… y …dejen review…! Al. Max. _


	10. Perder

N/a: hola! Sorry por haberme demorado tanto… he estado ocupada y simplemente m había olvidado de q existía est fic.. bueno. He estado tratando de hacer est fic un poco más desde el punto de vista de harry, pero sucede que… me es imposible pensar como un chico, y es más sencillo pensar y escribir lo q puede hacer o pensar Hermione a lo q puede hacer o pensar harry. Así q van a seguir un poco con Hermione y su vida aburrida… y espero q no se esten muriendo del sueño leyendo esto… no me maten si le meto muchos detalles y pocos momentos clímax entre el par de bobos de hyh… prometo dar más acció.. solo tenganme paciencia. Ah! Y perdón por la miles de faltas de ortografía q tendrá est cap, esq lo escribí en un boom de inspiración y no le di mucha importancia a la otrografía y ahora no tengo muchas ganas de corregir eso… espero les guste! Chau!

CAP 10

Perder

Harry nunca la llamó. Nunca nada. Hermione lo veía cinco días a la semana en el trabajo, peor desde el incidente del baile, del cual no habían hablado aún, él no la saludaba, no la veía, en las reuniones la trataba de forma fría y en los apsillos o en las saldas la ignoraba. Hermione sentía su corazón hecho trizas. Cada vez que el teléfono sonaba no quería contesta por temor a que fuese ron quien estuviera llamando.

Harry estaba herido. Herido en serio. Las miradas coquetas que habían comenzado a ser totalment obvias entre los dos ahora eran miradas de dolor y todo el mundo lo notaba. Pero nadie lo comentaba. Se habían convertido en un rumor que solo lo sabían todos pero dentro de cada uno.

Hast que un día, todo parecía cambiar.

-Hermione, el señor Potter la llama a su oficina…

-mmm…. Gracias Jacqueline…

Hermione se levantó en cámara lenta e inconscientemente se arregló el cabello y la falda mientras salía con dirección al despacho de su amigo.

Repasaba en el camino o que podría decirle y todo aquello que él podría llegar a decirle para no quedar como una tonta frente a él. estaba tan nerviosa como una adolescente que va a ver al chcio de sus sueños después de haberse dado el suelazo vergonzoso frente a él. por qué la ponía tan nerviosa.

Al llegar, tocó la puerta con suavidad y ésta se abrió lentamente. Harry la miraba rígido desde su escritorio. En realidad ni la miró. Bajó la cabeza al verla allí frenet a él.

-Hermione. Tienes… Mmm… discutí con el departamento la solicitud que hiciste para supervisar el Torneo de los tres magos en Hogwarts y … bueno… ten- entregandole una carpeta –irás… todo lo que necesitas saber está ahí.

-ehhh… gracias.

Salió del aoficina silenciosamente. Mientras se alejaba oía como lo único a su alrededor, el sonido de la pluma de Harry y el eco de sus zapatos de taco contra el piso frío.

Se sentía terrible. El torneo de los tres magos la entusiasmaba tanto y al saber que iría no le habían dado ni cosquillas. Ir a Hogwarts significaba revivir los mejores momentos de su vida, aquelos momentos que compartió con las personas que ahora provocaban que la torture su conciencia.

Dos días más tarde, partió hacia la estación King Cross. El tren a Hogsmade iba vacío. Sabía por una mini investigación/chisme, que Harry también iría a la elección de lso tres campeones y que tomaría ese mismo tren, pero aunque lo buscó por el andén y luego por todos los vagones, no lo encontró.

Sin embargo, toda la desilusión del viaje que, lamentablemente resultó super aburrido, en el que ni siquiera pasó la señora de los dulces o alguien con comida, se esfumó cuando llegó a la estación en Hogsmade y encontró a alguien de hogwarts que la esperaba.

-hola hagrid!

-hermione! Estás hermosa! Ha pasado mucho tiempo… por qué no has venido a visitarnos?

-no he tenido tiempo, peor ya estoy aquí así q podrás contarme muchas cosas…

-oh! Claro. Vamos….

Ver ese castillo de nuevo fue mejor de lo que había esperado. Por el resto de la tarde, olvidó todos sus problemas y se concentró en visitar a lso profesores y deambular por ahí y por allá, haciendo algunos trabajitos que se debía hacer para el ministerio y recibir abrazos.

La profesora Mcgonnagal la llaveó a su despacho de directora a hablar del torneo y todos los arreglos de seguridad, peor luego se la pasaron charlando de la "maravillosa vida profesional" de la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts de casi todos los tiempos… se reía cuanod la profesora el contaba como se había convertido en leyenda para la escuela. La mejor amiga de Harry Potter, la mejor estudiante del colegio, ayudó a salvara al mundo mágico, valiente ejemplo a seguir si quieres romper las reglas con clase e inteligencia…

-el señor Potter ya estuvo aquí…- mencionó la profesora con un tono sospechoso, observando la reacción de la joven por sobre sus gafas, mientras tomaba su taza de té.

-lo… asumí…-respondió ella con tristeza

-así?

-sí. Mmm… el cáliz de fuego ya está listo. Yo… imaginé que… él estuvo aquí…

-pues… sí.

-sí…- repitió Hermione en un susurro.

-está todo bien?

Hermione no se aguantó las ganas y como un perico desembuchó toda la historia de lo que había pasado entre ellso de principio a fin.

-Vaya…

-exacto!

-bueno, tendrás que hablar con él aquí, no podrán evitarse todo el tiempo…- observando su reloj- especialmente ahora…

-ahora por qué?

-es la elcción delos campeones, Hermione.

-Hoy!

-claro, querida… es Hoy… acaso andas con la cabeza en las nubes? Vamso … es hora…

Hermione se sentía perdida. Pero sus instrucciones, su informe y todo! En verdad estaba con la cabeza en las nubes…

Al llegar al comedor, observó como la profesora daba su discurso y se disponía a sacar los nombres del cáliz de la misma forma que lo había hecho hace años el profesor dumbledore.

Salen Paula Greenwood de griffindor por hogwarts. Una joven alta, castaña de ojos oscuros, que se veía relativamente sorprendida de haber ganado.

Por beauxbatons, Hermeline Lachman, una chica esbelta y hermosa. Pelirroja y de ojos verdes, se parecía muchísimo a Aurelie, la hija menor de Bill y Fleur. Finalmente, Nicolás Phylund por durmstrang.

Al acabarse la selección, hubo que seguir unos procedimientos para el ministerio y toda una lata. Una lata que a Hermione se le hacía peor porque para colmo, Harry se le apareció de la nada y la dejó con lso nervios de punto. Se sentía observada en todo lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer. Eso debía terminar. Y cuando terminó, (la lata de cosas para el ministerio y eso, no lo de Harry…) él sale y Hermione, sale tras él.

-Harry…

él no le prestaba atención. Siguió su camino hats las escaleras y con un paso firme y rápido, hizo que Hermione lo siguiera hasta el corredor de entrada frenet al comedor.

-Harry! Detente! Por favor! Sólo quiero que hablemos!

-No hay nada de qué hablar.- respondió deteniendose

-sé que… beuno tú… viste… NO PASÓ NADA! Te lo juro! Nada es cómo crees!

-hermioen, sé perfectamente qué es lo q vi. Tu besate a ron!

-No lo besé!

-oh, por favor! No estoy ciego, sabes?

-esq no comprendes!

-lo que no entiendo es porq tu y yo no podemos star juntos. Trato y trato pero no t dejas! es obvio q sigues enamorada de ron.

-No no es cierto él me besó a mi! No yo a el!

-Da lo mismo

-No! Por supuesto que no da lo mismo! Harry, mira… yo solo queria tiempo. Me daba cargo de conciencia… toda la situación con Ginny! El mundo entero se iba a dar cuenta de q algo habia sucedido si ni dos días despues de q termians con ginny ya andas conmigo, no crees?

-Desde cuando t importa lo q piensen los demás?

-Ginny y los weasleys no son "los demás". Han sido excelentes amigos. Casi mi familia… solo t pedía tiempo para q se calmen las cosas…

-hermione, toda mi vida he sentido el peligro y se q hay q engañar al tiempo y vivir el present como si no hubiera un mañana y no puedo seguir así. Te amo y soy capaz de esperarte una eternidad! Peor no así! no en estas condiciones, hermione! No se si dandote una semana, un mes, un año o diez la situación mejore. No tengo tiempo para andar con juegos! No voy a permitir que nadie juegue con mis sentimientos. Ni siquera tú, Hermione!

-Harry, tú no entiendes... alguna vez has oído la frase "los novios van y vienen pero los amigos son para siempre"? bueno, por esa frase yo entiendo que es preferible perder a un amor pasajero que a un amigo... pues en mi caso, haga lo que haga, yo pierdo un amigo...

-no es verdad...

-sí! Sí que lo es... Ahora con todo l problema de ron y tú me tienes toda confundida... es todo un relajo porque si ron y yo... entonces tú no... y si tu y yo... ron –suspiro- no... Ambos son mis amigos y elija lo que elija, siempre estaré perdiéndolo a uno de los dos...

-Pero estarás ganando un amor, que al mismo tiempo conlleva un amigo...

-no trates de solucionarlo así, porque no va a funcionarte... en cualquier caso, ustedes ganan... yo no!

-cómo puedes decir que ganamos, si al final alguno de nosotros se va a casa sin ti!

-es diferente!

-no, no lo es! –grita perdiendo la paciencia- si ron te elige a ti, pero tú no lo aceptas, él te pierde a ti Y a emily... porque a nadie le gusta ser plato de segunda mesa y ella nunca volverá con él después de haberla hecho sentir tan mal... y lo mismo sucede conmigo! Si no querías que las cosas se dises así debsiet pensar en las consecuencias d tus actos antes!

-NO me pongas toda la culpa! Lo que te pase a ti es TU culpa! Yo nunca te pedí que seas un cobarde!

-disculpa!- exclamó ofendido

-tú fuiste quien siguió con ginny todos estos años a pesar de todo lo que me dijiste sentías por mí...

-SIENTO... –la corrigió en un susurro-

-PUES CREO QUE ERES UN IDIOTA! VES COMO COMPLICASTE LAS COSAS? YO IBA A CASARME CON RON Y TU CON GINNY Y ASÍ ERA COMO TODO IBA A TERMINAR!

-Hermione abre los ojos! Tú le dices a ginny que continue con su vida, pero tú no continuas con la tuya, sigues atascada en el pasado, amando a ron!

-eso es mentira! Yo creí que me conocías harry potter!

-yo tb pensaba que te conocía, q te conocía de toda la vida, Hermione! Pero me doy cuenta de que no te conozco y tb me doy cuneta de q sigues enamorada de ron! no puedo creer lo que estas dispuesta hacer…

-no es cierto! Ya no estoy enamorada de ron! Estaba como cegada por un estúpido romance de hace años, pero NO AMO A RON!

-Entonces por qué arruinarlo todo? Eh? Responde!

-NO FUE MI CULPA!

-AH, POBRE VICTIMA,… TIENES RAZÓN… ESQ YO ESTOY MAL… YO POR LO Q SABÍA SE NECESITABAN DOS PERSONAS PARA UN BESO, SABES? PERO ESTOY EQUIVOCADO!

-Y QUE HAY DE LOS BESOS ROBADOS!

-Son robados por un rato, luego tú lo permites…

-qué insinúas?- le reclamó dolida

-no insinuo nada, hermione.

Los dos se miraron peor ninguno habló. Harry vió como un grupo grande de estudiantes observaba entretenido la escena desde un tanto más lejos. Hermione sólo bajó la vista derrotada. No podía seguir hablando. Dolía demasiado escuchar la verdad de que le dijeran lo ingenua y tonta que había sido.

-Sabes algo?- dijo Harry rompiendo el relativo silencio -Tienes razón en todo. Tú quedat con ron y yo, yo me quedaré con ginny, como deberían ser las cosas, no? Yo no seré el egoísta esta vez.

-egoísta? de q hablas?- murmuró confundida pero molesta

-es hora de que me comprometa. Estoy seguro de que ginny me aceptará de regreso.

-qué!- inquirió ella sin querer entender.

-ya es hora de que haga lo que el deber manda. Tantos años juntos, es obvio q estamos destinados a estar juntos, para q alargar las cosas?

-no puedes, harry! No podrías!- le desafió la joven en un tono bajo.

-que cosa? no puedo q? casarme si no amo a una persona? Equivocada, claro q puedo y es exactamente lo que haré. De hecho, ya hasta tengo el anillo. Desde hace años que lo tengo… Debe estar guardado en lo profundo de alguno de mis cajones…

-no puedes hacerlo! Vas a condenart a una vida sin amor? Así de sencillo...!

-sí, sí puedo! Y no hay nadie que pueda impedirmelo!

-y si yo te lo impido?- un breve suspiro de emoción se escucho por parte de los estudiantes espectadores. Harry miró a todos lados en busca de las palabras correctas para responderle.

-no tienes el derecho. Nosotros … hemos… por mas trillada que suene la frase, hemos terminado! Me escuchas Hermione?... de hecho, entre nosotros no ha pasado nunca NADA!

Dejándola con la valentía en al punta de la lengua, harry se aleja de Hermione por las escaleras que van hacia la entrada.

Pero a medio camino se regresa.

-sabes algo Hermione? es verdad. Ya no amas a ron, porque si lo amaras, no le harías daño y eso es exactamente lo que le estas haciendo.

La joven estaba llena de dolor, con ganas de vengarse. Pero los insultos ya no le salían y tenía el autoestima por los suelos. Gritó enfurecida lo primero que le salió.

-mírate primero en el espejo, potter antes de venir a reclamarme. Crees que lo que le estas haciendo a ginny es amor? La estas lastimando. Ella no es imbecil como tú y se dará cuenta tarde o temprano de lo q le estás haciendo…! Dime, harry, cuándo será eso? Después de tu primer hijo o después del tercero...? no! Mejor después del quinto, porque asumo que mientras más vidas destruyas, mejor, verdad!

-no, pero al menos yo lo admito. Admito q no la amo!

-yo tb lo admito.

-si como no… -siguió con su camino hacia la salida- Ah! –grita desde lejos sin regresar siquiera a ver- Dile a ron que no quiero q me inviten a la boda! Sería interesante presenciar esa mentira, pero aun así no quiero estar presente… gracias!

-HARRY!- lo llamaba a gritos por dentro. Pero su orgullo no le permitía abrir la boca.

Cuando lo último de harry se perdió de vista por el pasillo, Hermione se desplomó rendida en el frío y duro piso de piedra, llorando desconsoladamente y sintiendo a la masa de estudiantes atónitos q algunos prefectos trataban de alejar de la increíble escena…


	11. Engaños

n/a: perdón por la faltas de ortografía y la mala redacción, pero estos caps los he estado haciendo al apuro…. Espero les guste. Cuélguenme si quieren… dejen muchos rr con sugerencias comentarios lo q sea! Plis plis… q los reviews me inspiran! En serio…

Cap 11

Engaños

-Hermione…

Le dolía el corazón. Lo sentía destruido dentro de su pecho y ya no le importaba la manada de chicos que se comenzaban a dispersar tras ver el incidente amoroso. Escuchaba la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall llamándola con cariño. Pero no tenía ganas de levantarse. Así de simple. De repente, sintió cómo alguien la ayudaba a levantarse y vio a la profesora observándola con cara de madre preocupada.

-Nunca pensé llegar a ver a Harry y a ti peleando de esa manera, la verdad, dentro de mí, vieja ilusa, siempre quise ver una discusión de ese tipo entre estudiantes, pero nunca pensé q sería entre uds, chicos…

-Profesora…

-Hermione, ven y siéntate. La llevó hasta un banco de piedra a un lado de un pasillo unos metros más allá del lugar del desastre. -Vamos, querida, no llores. Todo saldrá bien…

-Profesora, muchas gracias por todo, pero creo q es hora de q me vaya. Me duele mucho la cabeza.

-T quedarás a dormir aquí, verdad?

-mmm. sí. gracias…

-Te llevaré a tu habitación, entonces…

-gracias- era muy linda la forma en que la profesora trataba a su querida alumna después de tanto tiempo sin verse. A Hermione le hizo pensar lo ingrata que se había puesto ahora que trabajaba. Le había estado dedicando la vida al estudio y al trabajo y tenía que comenzar a pasar más tiempo con su familia…

Esa noche durmió con un dolor de cabeza que la mataba. Le dolía la garganta de tragarse las lágrimas y le dolía no poder estar disfrutando de ese maravilloso lugar al q tanto había esperado regresar. Mañana sería un día nuevo. No más preocuparse por Harry. Lo q él hiciese con ginny ya no era de su incumbencia. Hay muchos hombres en el mar y habían varios q definitivamente pagarían por salir con ella. A lo pasado pasado. Y Harry era cosa del pasado. Empezaría con su nueva vida al día siguiente. Mira el reloj. Son las tres de la mañana. Bueno, empezaría en pocas horas, entonces…

Las pocas horas que Hermione imaginaba se esfumarían dejándola agotada, pasaron lenta y tranquilamente, dándola a la joven la oportunidad de disfrutar al máximo de las tibias cobijas. Esa mañana en Hogwarts comenzó radiante. Para ser otoño no estaba tan fría. Hermione observó por un momento hacia las cortinas mal cerradas. Afuera ya estaba bastante claro y era una señal de que debía salir de la cama, peor la pereza y la curiosidad la vencieron. Antes de despertar había estado soñando con algo. Algo que se había quedado sin final…

A nadie le gustan los sueños sin final y menos a Hermione, así que se esforzó por recordar en dónde había quedado su sueño, o al menos en dónde había empezado…. Simplemente no se acordaba!

Se acurrucó con el fin de volver a las condiciones propicias para recordar. Un rato más tarde y sin mucho esfuerzo comenzó a recordar. No estaba segura de si era el mismo sueño, pero era algo que definitivamente valía la pena recordar… lo sentía como algo que había casi borrado de su memoria…

---Flashback/Sueño (jeje)---

El paisaje que ella veía por la ventana, a pesar de ser hermoso, no podía lograr hacerla sorda a las palabras de Harry parado a su espaldas. Ella había llegado a creer que en la biblioteca tenía paz y tranquilidad pero ahora esa idea se había esfumado completamente.

Habían estado discutiendo desde hace más de quince minutos y Hermione ya se había cansado de la palabrería inútil de su amigo, quien parecía haberse enfrascado en un aburrido monólogo.

-Hermione! No me estás escuchando…-le regañaba él por quinta vez desde el inicio de la "conversación"

-No…- contestó ella sin ganas esperando que por fin él dejara de hablar.

Harry se levantó molesto y la tomó por los hombros haciéndola girar para mirarse a los ojos.

-No puedo creer que tengas esta actitud, Hermione! Te quejas de Ron todo el tiempo pero no haces nada. Es mi amigo y yo no puedo regañarlo todo el tiempo por cosas que deberías ocuparte tú!!! Es tu felicidad, o no???!!!

Hermione definitivamente no quería hablar. Bajó la mirada tratando de esquivar las preguntas de Harry. Sí, ella tenía las mismas preocupaciones en referencia a Ron, pero es que últimamente había estado muy confundida y la actitud de su novio ya no le importaba en lo absoluto…

-Sabes que, Hermione? eres imposible! No puedo seguir hablándole a la pared. Tú no eres así y con esta nueva Hermione silenciosa y sumisa no puedo… -Hermione notó como Harry detenía sus palabras para pensar mejor en lo que podía seguir- …hablar… no puedo hablar!... sí! Estás demasiado diferente. Avísame por favor cuando la Hermione de siempre regrese…

Harry la soltó rendido. Se alejó muy triste, pero lo detuvo la voz de Hermione que por fin habló.

-Deja que yo vea cómo manejo mi propia vida. Tú anda a buscar a Ginny quien probablemente esta desesperada!!! Porque no se han visto en toodo el día!- comentó en un tono poco audible, sarcástica y muy molesta.

Antes de que él pudiese responder ofendido, ella se levantó con todos los libros, lo pasó de lado y salió altiva. El orgullo se le desplomó obviamente, en cuanto dobló la primera esquina, donde se maldijo por creer muy dentro de ella en todo lo que le decía Harry, por todo lo que sentía cuando estaban los dos juntos y por ese maldito silencio que la había tenido prisionera durante la discusión. Tal vez si hubiese hablado más en el DURANTE, no habría dicho algo tan estúpido y resentido como lo que dijo al FINAL…

Vaya final, aquel… había sonado tan tonto! Cómo pudo ocurrírsele algo así??? El tono celoso con el q lo había dicho había sonado taaaan evidente!!!! Pero ella no podía estar celosa… no tenía absolutamente nada que celarle a esa extraña parejita Potter/Weasley…

-Si ni siquiera SON pareja…- pensó en voz alta –Harry pretende que Yo le haga caso a ÉL! No está en condición de recriminarme por mi vida amorosa cuando la suya es más confusa que… - paró de hablar sintiéndose totalmente derrotada. Harry estaba en perfectas condiciones en lo que se refería a la vida amorosa. Era todo un caballero de brillante armadura que OBVIAMENTE amaba con locura a Ginny, pero escondía sus sentimientos por temor a que ella resultase herida… Harry y su nobleza! Tenía q ser ésa la única razón del extraño comportamiento de Harry, que por alguna razón parecía actuar de manera seca y poco emotiva frente a la deslumbrante pelirroja, mientras que con ella era un libro abierto. Harry debía estar conciente de que ella era perfectamente capaz de defenderse mientras que Ginny… tal vez no? Pensar la confundía más..

Entonces oyó pasos. Pasos de Harry… (tan inconfundibles que eran) No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar allí parada con el autoestima confundida. Harry no era lento y seguro la seguía para devolverle la frase final de la cuestión. No podía dejarla con la última palabra.

Supo que lo mejor sería tomar un camino diferente con dirección a la sala común. No importaba si se perdía un poco. Lo importante era que no lo vería. La idea de encontrarlo frente a frente muy cerca en esos pasillos relativamente oscuros le produjo escalofríos.

Dos minutos más tarde, ya se encontraba caminando casi completamente perdida por un corredor vacío. Entonces, uno de los pesados libros que cargaba resbaló de sus manos. Por suerte, la gruesa cubierta antigua no produjo un sonido muy fuerte como el que ella esperaba a causa de las pesadas hojas y el grosor del libro. Se agachó para tomarlo cuando pudo apreciar dos voces hablando no muy lejos.

Un chico y una chica. Por alguna razón las dos voces se le hacían particular o temerosamente conocidas. Conversaban muy bajo y con un tono coqueto y seguro, desafiante y seductor. No fue difícil comprender que el hecho de las voces habían dejado de oírse significaba que las dos voces se habían comenzado a besar.

Maldijo por lo bajo. No estaba de humor para ser testigo de una exposición de afecto de esa magnitud. Como prefecta le correspondía enviar a la dulce parejita a sus salas comunes. Ya en un rato le tocaba comenzar las rondas y no iba a poder zafarse de interrumpir. Mejor acaba todo rápido. Además, en ese instante, necesitaba pasar por ahí o girar y volver sobre sus pasos, los cuales apenas recordaba después de las miles de vueltas innecesarias.

Entornó los ojos en señal de molestia y decidió dejar pasar lo oído. Si cuando volviese más tarde seguían ahí, haría algo…

Pero por alguna razón, las voces eran demasiado conocidas y la curiosidad la venció con la excusa de responder a la llamada del deber. Entró en escena, carraspeó dos veces para hacer notar su presencia y no tener que acercarse más, la parejita se separó. Dejó a Hermione en shock ver quienes la conformaban.

ºººººººººººººººº

ºººººººººººº

ºººººººººººººººº

El callejón Diagon estaba especialmente lleno ese día. Demasiado lleno y demasiado temprano para Ginny, a quien no le hacía ninguna gracias tener q acompañar a su madre a hacer compras. No tenía q ir a la oficina ese día por lo tenia planeado pasar todo el resto del día descansando de la vida. Pero no! Su madre y sus cosas convirtieron su día de descanso en el día anual de sacrifico familiar. Sacudió los pensamientos negativos de su mente, haciéndose la idea de que ya estaba allí y ahora solo debían terminar todas esas compras temprano para llegar a casa a almorzar.

Una hora de caminar y nueve tiendas más tarde, ya no daba más. Mientras su madre hacía la fila para pagar un par de libros de pociones caseros de oferta, ella salió a tomar aire. Sin embargo, apenas pudo tomar el aire que buscaba, debido a que la calle parecía tener aun menos aire que la tienda misma. Abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre, chocó accidentalmente con alguien y la bolsa que cargaba con lana y otros objetos de su madre cayó al suelo. Ginny pudo sentir hasta en la sombra proyectada en la calle, que la persona que se arrodilló a ayudarla era tan familiar…

-vaya Weasley no pensé q t encontraría aquí y ahora…

-Tú…- logró apenas decir ella, mientras terminaba de arreglar las cosas dentro de la bolsa de papel sin que la gente le pasase por encima.

-yo…- le respondió Draco Malfoy con su arrogante tono de siempre

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, cosa que resultaba casi imposible de hacer en a transitada callejuela. Ambos, inconscientemente, caminaron juntos hasta un lado de la calle donde había sombra y silencio.

-q haces aquí?- preguntó la pelirroja de forma seca y con un dejo asustado en el voz.

-Gringotts… tú?- respondió él sin tomar en cuenta el nerviosismo de ella

-Compras…

Silencio. El sol estaba bastante fuerte para la época y el relativo calor hacía que el murmullo de la gente por la calle sea aún más molesto. El silencio hacía más evidente ese insoportable murmullo…

-Oí q tú y Potter terminaron- expresó finalmente el rubio con media sonrisa en los labios y una mueca a causa del radiante sol en sus ojos.

-Pues oíste bien…-admitió ella de manera muy seca

-Vaya… cuánto te tardaste, eh!- exclamó él con una sonrisa de malicia y una extraña chispa en los ojos.

Ella bufó entornando los ojos. Él simplemente no sabía de lo q estaba hablando.

-En realidad… -dijo con la mirada baja, pero mostrando una dulce y perfecta sonrisa que ocultaba su despecho- Él terminó conmigo….

Ahora fue él quien lanzó una risa estruendosa.

-T parece gracioso?- le refregó ella desganada

-No. Solo q ya me parecía hora de lo suyo terminase. Es decir, era obvio q uds dos no funcionaban…

-Gracias… -dijo ella por lo bajo en tono sarcástico.

-De nada… -contesto él con molesto orgullo, sabiendo, por supuesto q no le agradecía- Solo digo la verdad- continuó con su tono altivo y seguro de siempre Malfoy.

-Desde cuando un Malfoy dice la verdad?

-Desde siempre…

-Ja! por supuesto…-rió ella

-Yo nunca t mentí, Gin.

-Me engañaste, Draco…

-Nunca. Tú me dejaste a mí, recuerdas? Hasta t cambiaste de casa… me duele pensar q quería escapar de mí… ni un número de teléfono, ni siquiera un lechuza… nada… Estás viviendo con tus padres, verdad?

Ella asintió. Con la mención de sus padres recordó qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí y se puso nerviosa de nuevo. Buscó rápidamente a su madre por entre la gente a los costados de la callejuela.

-estás escapando de mí?- preguntó el rubio acercándose más a ella, sintiéndola nerviosa.

-Por favor! Draco déjame! ya caí en tu trampa una vez, es verdad. No me duele admitirlo… Pero aprendí la lección después de eso y no voy a caer de nuevo…

-Aprendiste la lección? Yo creo q no…

-A q t refieres?

-Vamos, Gin. A nadie engañas con tu actitud inocente de victima… dime, aprendiste la lección cuándo? Q yo recuerde, caíste en mi "trampa" más de una vez. Y la última fue hace solo un mes y tanto más… Cuántas veces tienes q aprender la lección, eh?

-Draco, cállate!– murmuró con un grito -…. Nada nunca sucedió….

-no trates de engañarte. "Nada" sí q sucedió… y t recuerdo q fueron VAAAARIAS veces… si no me equivoco- sonrió con picardía

-Ginny bajó la mirada al sentir cómo Malfoy se acercaba todavía más a ella

-Nunca entendí porq t aferrabas tanto a Potter sabiendo que él ya no t quería de la misma forma. Parecía q t habías quedado atrapada en es etapa de adolescente, Gin.

-Me estas llamando inmadura?- preguntó ofendida

-Sabes lo q estoy diciendo… tenías una actitud tan cambiante. Un día sí, otro día no. Huías de mí…

-Nada me aseguraba q podía confiar en ti…

-Te acepto se argumento solo por la situación del señor oscuro q vivíamos en el colegio, lo q pasamos en séptimo no fue fácil, pero… q me dices de lo q pasó luego? Aun cuando t probé inocencia seguías desconfiando de mí? –la miró son esperar respuesta a tal pregunta retórica- No lo creo… -continuó obligándola a encontrar sus miradas- Si era así por qué regresabas?

-Yo no regresaba!- exclamó insultada- TÚ me seguías…

-Tal vez un poco… pero tú tampoco decías q no… y Nunca t atreviste a decirle a Potter lo q había entre nosotros y nunca me permitiste hacerlo.

-no había nada entre nosotros, Draco!!!!

-Qué? acaso vas a decirme ahora q lo nuestro era solo algo… casual?

-Draco debo irme…- contestó indignada, insultada peor sabiendo sin expresarlo que él tenía toda la razón del mundo

-Gin… - Draco Malfoy trató de detenerla, pero fue en vano, ya que en ese preciso momento la Sra. Weasley salía de la tienda y buscaba a Ginny por entre la multitud. Ella tembló por el temor de q su madre la viera con "él". Miró a Draco de reojo tratando de sacar a flote todo el desprecio que podía albergar su alma, pero le resultó imposible no regalarle una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

Se dirigió hasta donde estaba su madre. El rubio se iluminó con picardía desde su lugar en las sombras. La vio alejarse entre la gente, con la total seguridad de que volvería a verla muy pronto.

ººººººº

ºººººººººººº

ººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione aclaró su mente con una exquisita ducha de agua caliente. Bajó al desayuno pensando un poco en lo que su sueño le había hecho recordar.

Comprendía a su amiga. Harry la había dejado descuidada y ella no le debía ningún tipo de fidelidad. Estaban separados por voluntad del mismo Harry y esos profundos sentimientos que Hermione creía existía entre el par no constituía cláusula de ningún contrato. Era verdad que todo el mundo se había hecho a la idea de que en cuanto terminase la guerra Harry y Ginny serían felices como lombrices, pero nadie se había planteado la idea de que tal vez el peligro no era más que una excusa que les mostraba una realidad de vida. Potter y Weasley tal vez no habían sido hechos el uno para el otro.

La Hermione de diecisiete años había intentado quitarse esa idea absurda de la cabeza miles de veces durante su último año en Hogwarts. No podía permitirse caer en una confusión más profunda, una confusión en la que Harry podía tal vez, tal vez, probablemente, pertenecer a otra chica… como ella, por ejemplo…

Las bandejas repletas de manjares del siempre espléndido desayuno la regresaron a la realidad de la Hermione de veinticuatro, que se debatía entre si esa Hermione de diecisiete tuvo algo de razón durante aquellas cavilaciones borrosas de adolescente o no. Ni siquiera notó cómo algunas personas la observaban de reojo y susurraban cosas cuando pasaban de su lado. Definitivamente, Hermione ya se había hecho experta en ignorar murmullos.

Cuando terminó de hacer algunas revisiones de los terrenos y de los lugares q le habían señalado ver para las pruebas, le quedó tiempo para aprovechar y darse vueltas por el castillo recordando pasadizos y pasando veinte veces seguidas por el mismo lugar por culpa de las escaleras de porra que la llevaban a donde querían. Visitó nuevamente a sus profesores antiguos y conoció a unos cuantos nuevos, incluyendo al de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras, que como cada año, era nuevo y agradeció mucho los consejos que Hermione le dio como ex alumna durante una amena plática en su despacho.

Joseph Bergends era un hombre relativamente joven para ser profesor, apuesto, de estatura mediana, educado y encantador. Tímido al principio, pero luego se soltó y rió con Hermione, que hasta le enseñó unos cuantos trucos. Esa fue la parte amarga del asunto. Recordó todas esas cositas que Harry le enseñó y todas esas veces que "estudiaban juntos" y que pensaban en formas de encontrar horcruxes o lo que sea…

A pesar de lo bien que había pasado con Joe esa mañana, aún faltaba la parte que más esperaba… bueno, una parte de su visita que la emocionaba mucho. La biblioteca! Oh… Había pasado más tiempo en ese lugar que durmiendo en su propia cama… tal vez no tanto, pero esa biblioteca era definitivamente una parte especial de se vida. Era su lugar especial de meditación, donde era raro ser perturbada por Ron o Harry y sus problemas estudiantiles. Madame Pince la saludó con tanta alegría y emoción que los mismos estudiantes le pidieron silencio a ella.

Sonó la campana y una avalancha de chicos y chicas salió por los pasillos. Al salir de la biblioteca, ya no tenía todo el espacio para ella sola y comenzó a sentirse observada, así que salió ella también rápida y discretamente hacia los jardines. Caminó por varios minutos hasta el lago, hasta un lado escondido por las sombras del bosque prohibido…

Se arrimó a un árbol y cuando pensó q tenía toda la tranquilidad del mundo y q en ese lugar tan perfecto no le hacía falta ni un libro comenzó a escuchar una discusión lejana.

-Al menos hablemos!

-Lucas, no lo entiendes! No quiero hablar. Sólo déjame en paz.

Hermione alcanzó a ver a una chica alta y castaña q caminaba muy segura seguida de un chico de gafas que la perseguía como loco.

-Paula! Estas loca! Estás conciente de q gente ha muerto en este maldito torneo?

-por favor Lucas! No seas tonto! No me voy a morir!

-como sabes?

-ah!- gritó indignada mientras seguía corriendo. A Hermione le dio curiosidad la conversación. Tenía ganas de ver a alguien que no fuera ella insultando a un chico… dio unos pasos hasta unos arbustos y se quedó tras ellos.

-Tienes miedo de q no sea capaz. Eso es todo. Estás celoso porq crees q debiste ser tú quien ganara.

-Eso no es cierto!

-Claro que lo es!

-Q estas diciendo? Yo ni siquiera puse mi nombre en el cáliz.

-Sí cómo no… Lucas, déjame ir!!! –el muchacho la había agarrado por el brazo y al ser más alto y fuerte que ella, no la dejaba ir, por más q ella se sacudiera- es mi vida! Además es solo un estúpido juego

-Paula! No es un simple juego! Puedes resultar herida! Detente! –gritó en cuanto ella se soltó y empezó a caminar más rápido -Q obstinada que eres!!!

-tú eres igual…- le gritó ella desde más lejos, deteniéndose para mirarlo con una divertida expresión bromista y una sonrisa.

Él caminó hasta ella también con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza

-mira…-le dijo cuando ya estuvieron el uno frente al otro- en serio estoy preocupado porq… bueno, eres mi… mejor amiga y no quiero q nada t pase…

Paula se quedó con la cabeza baja.

-Paula?

-creo q debo regresar a clase…

-pero…

Ágilmente, atravesó el jardín y el pobre chico se quedó mirándola irse. En ese momento, un extraño bicho se posó en al nariz de Hermione haciéndola estornudar y luego caer sobre unas flores a los pies del arbusto…

A través de las ramas vio cómo Lucas se acercaba a ella con la varita en alto. Riéndose por dentro por su comportamiento totalmente inmaduro, trató de articular unas cuantas palabras, pero no pudo y en dos segundos tuvo a un confundido jovencito mirándola con extrañeza y desconfianza.

-Mmmm… Lo siento…- dijo Hermione aún riéndose por dentro…

-no… no hay problema…- murmuró él, al tiempo que bajaba la varita y la ayudaba a levantarse.

-te llamas Lucas, verdad?

Él asintió.

-y… estás en Griffindor…

Asintió nuevamente

-Yo también estuve en Griffindor…- comentó Hermione para romper un poco el hielo y que él dejara de mirarla de forma rara.

-Lo sé- respondió él con toda tranquilidad

-lo sabes?

-sí. Todos saben quién eres…

Hermione se ruborizó un poco al pensar en lo que debían estar comentando de ella los estudiantes tras haber visto esa mini-pelea entre ella y Harry.

-Ustedes son una leyenda… Y no por el incidente de ayer… -dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa, leyendo los pensamientos de esa encantadora joven.

-Disculpa… Has dicho… una leyenda?

-Se podría decir que sí. Son una inspiración para todos- agregó riendo- Eran unos locos… El trío dorado de Hogwarts… no creo que haya habido grupo con tantas hazañas como las suyas…

Hermione estaba sorprendida y hasta cierto punto halagada. Al fin y al cabo, para los estudiantes no era la mujer de la pelea romántica frente a las escaleras… era una "leyenda"…

-Digamos que son la inspiración de todos. Y tú eres especialmente la de Paula...

-Lo dices como si no t gustara- Hermione miró al chico. Alto, mirada segura, cabello oscuro y ojos azules. Usaba lentes, pero los suyos no eran grandes y redondos como los de Harry, sino modernos y delicados que le daban un aspecto sofisticado de modelo de ropa elegante y un aire inteligente. Pero no solo "aire de"... Se le notaba la perspicacia en la sonrisa.

-No, no es que no me guste… Eres un gran modelo a seguir. Lo que pasa es que… bueno… es una situación difícil y mmm…

-Q pasa?

-Nada…

Lucas Moore y Hermione Granger no tardaron en hacerse amigos. Eran muy parecidos y sus vidas parecían conectarse por la mala suerte, con algunos cambios menores…

Paula se parecía mucho a Hermione y Harry mucho a Lucas. En lo q cambiaba la historia es que, en lo romántico él es ella y ella es él, al menos un poco…

A Lucas le gusta Paula, pero ella se muere por un chico de séptimo llamado Craig Butler, que llegaría a ser el Cho Chang de sus tiempos. Paula fue seleccionada para el Torneo de los Tres magos y quiere ganarlo para impresionar a todos y demostrar q es más q una come-libros. Otro cambio más es que en el trío, ni Lucas ni Pula eran huérfanos como Harry, pero sí, Lisa, la tercera del trío…

Bueno, parecía que, al fin y al cabo, no se parecían en tanto… jeje, pero bueno! El punto es que congeniaron. Un jovencito de sexto año con una mujer adulta.

Después de un rato de Hermione escuchando lo heroicas que sus aventuras se oían al ser contados por el muchacho, Lisa llegó buscando a Lucas.

-Lamentó lo que sucedió entre ustedes… ayer… Yo siempre pensé que ustedes se quedarían juntos- expuso finalmente Lucas antes de partir.

-oh… gracias- expresó ruborizándose

-espero que logren solucionarlo todo… Eso… creo que me daría esperanza…

-gracias. Suerte a ti también…

Los dos se alejaron mientras la chica rubia y delgada le contaba algo y Lucas se reía.

Hermione ya tenía el lugar para sí sola. Era muy placentero sentirse de regreso. Todo lo que Lucas le había contado sabía de ella (algunos hechos eran un tanto exagerados, claro…) la había puesto a recordar. Estaba haciéndose tarde y el cielo comenzaba a ponerse oscuro. Una brisa fría empezó a soplar y Hermione vio que era hora de regresar al castillo para cenar antes de ir a la cama. Sin embargo, el paisaje era tan hermoso, que decidió quedarse un momento más…

Ya era de noche y todo estaba oscuro cuando Hermione optó finalmente por regresar. Guiándose por unas cuantas luces que lograba ver del castillo, caminó. Ya cerca de la puerta, logró ver a alguien cerca del lago. Le costó reconocer la inmediatamente la silueta de Harry, ya que estaba fumando, cosa que Hermione no había visto hacer a Harry nunca de los nuncas. Caminó hacia él, mientras pensaba nuevamente qué podría decirle para al menos tratar de salvar la amistad que aún quedaba entre ellos.

-Harry?

-Hermione… -respondió éste saltando ligeramente

-Q haces todavía aquí??? …Pensé que estarías en Londres, con…

-Decidí quedarme un tiempo… -La interrumpió

-Donde te quedas?

-Aquí en el castillo…

-Ah….

Harry asintió retomando la vista del lago, mientras jugaba con la nubecilla de humo de cigarrillo que tenía encendido en la mano.

-Desde cuándo fumas?

-No fumo… solo… no fumo…

-Ammm…

Se produjo un incómodo silencio entre los dos "amigos", ninguno quería pelar de nuevo. Querían arreglar las cosas, pero no sabían qué decirse para hacerlo.

-Harry… -comenzó Hermione con voz tímida- Quiero decirte que… Lo siento mucho. Lo que sea que hagas con Ginny, no es mi problema… De ahora en adelante no me interpondré más… de acuerdo?

Harry no respondió. No regresó a ver a Hermione.

-Hermione, el que debería disculparse soy yo… Fui un tonto. Lo siento mucho... no debí gritarte. Entiendo lo que me pedías, es solo que…

-qué?

-nada…

Se miraron en silencio. Ambos sabían que se querían, pero ninguno decía nada y no podían leerse el pensamiento así de fácil. Ambos temían dar el primer paso en la reconciliación. Además, todo era tan... nubloso. Cómo saber lo que en verdad les convenía? Hermione necesitaba tiempo, Harry lo sentía de sobra. Demasiadas equivocaciones. La eternidad en la que sus errores lo habían enfrascado lo atormentaba y no podía apresurar tanto a Hermione. No podía por miedo a perderla para siempre. Peor… ya la había perdido… demasiadas malas decisiones, todas apresuradas.

A Hermione se le partía el corazón en pedazos. Sacó toda la fuerza del mndo para continuar con la charla. Era mejor encararlo y luego, quizá superarlo a seguir con la intriga carcomiéndola por dentro.

-Ya hablaste con ginny??? Ya… ya le pro…???

No terminó la frase. La fuerza no le avanzaba

-qué has hecho… o vas a hacer?- preguntó nuevamente al no oír respuesta, rezando para que diga que no lo haría nunca. Rezando por un final de cuento de hadas con el que toda mujer sueña, en el que los amantes tienen una discusión bajo la lluvia y se dicen que se aman, dejando listo el comienzo de una nueva historia. No llovía. Y aparentemente la conversación no iba a tener el final feliz q buscaba, pero al menos quería que tuviese un final.

Harry se encogió de hombros y le hizo una señal extraña sin sentido con la cabeza.

Ella, dolida y sin saber qué hacer, se dio la vuelta para regresar al castillo y llorar de una buena vez ese final, que había sido concretado por una seña extraña e ilegible de un hombre que no se atrevía ni a mirarla a los ojos.

-Buenas noches…- comentó antes de alejarse mucho. Esperaba con todas sus ansias que él respondiera…

-No te vayas.

Bien! Comenzó a sentir un magnetismo extraño que no la dejaba ir. Y no se quería ir, tampoco! Esa respuesta era la chispa que iniciaba su esperada escena de película.

-Harry…- murmuró casi sin voz. El nerviosismo la llenaba y sentía la atracción entre ellos.

Estaban tan cerca. Harry la observaba lo mejor que podía. Solo necesitaba tenerla en sus brazos un momento. Necesitaba sentirla cerca…

-No quiero dejarte ir…- le susurró al oído con los ojos cerrados. Por alguna razón temblaba.

-Dime algo- concretó Hermione recuperando la voz- todavía vas a proponerle matrimonio a Ginny?

Silencio. Maldito silencio. Qué podía responderle ese silencio!? Ella quería palabras!

Él callaba.

-Responde, Harry.

-No.

-No?

-No…. Hermione! Haré lo que sea… NO NO… No!!!!

Harry la tomó con una fuerza desesperada. Ella no puso resistencia alguna… se fundieron en un apasionado beso que no era como ningún otro que hubiesen tenido antes. Era mucho más fuerte y a pesar de que el aire rápidamente les faltaban no se separaban. Ambos temían que si uno se detenía el otro se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se detuviera completamente. Hermione rodeó a Harry por el cuello y él la abrazaba por la cintura. Su mano se deslizó suavemente por debajo de la túnica de ella y luego por debajo de su blusa… El castillo se veía tan lejos…

Serían las cosas mucho más sencillas si solo pudiesen aparecerse dentro...


End file.
